Mistake in Stone
by Sukuangtou
Summary: After an argument with his Father, Alan wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and try to forget the whole horrible business. Unluckily for him, he's in for his worst nightmare when someone decides to earn a little money from the youngest Tracy. Rated 'M'
1. Chapter 1

**For this story, Alan's school is set in England.**

_**Italic = **_**Thoughts.**

**Inspired by the song "Buried beneath" by Red.**

* * *

"Will you be ok on your own?" The receptionist asked, glancing up at Alan from her desk and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Alan smiled politely at her, giving a positive nod.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" He exhaled tiredly, "All this hassle for one flight" She smirked.

"I know, it's silly really. Oh, there'll be a coach to pick you and the other passengers up to take you back to the airport in the morning. It should arrive abound 6:30, so I'd recommend you to be ready by six" Alan let out a groan. "Not a morning person, I take it?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope, and I never will be" She chuckled, handing Alan his room key.

"Here's you key, the numbers attached. First floor on the right"

"Thank you" Alan made his way over to the lift, dragging his bulky suitcase behind him. All this because of a lack of staff for his flight. Surly if a plane was scheduled to fly, then they would have all the staff they needed in? Sighing, Alan pushed the button for the first floor. In a way though, he was lucky. All the other passengers from his flight had been told that they needed to sort out their own overnight accommodation and that they would have to pay for it themselves. Alan being 15 and flying on his own had meant the company he was flying with had paid the hotel for him (though it was probably also something to do with him being a Tracy.)

After a five minute struggle to find his room, Alan was finally allowed to collapse onto a soft, if slightly lumpy bed. He was on the brink of sleep when his phone started dancing inside his trouser pocket. Groaning, he sat up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Alan! Where the _hell_ are you? I just had a frantic Scott on the phone from the airport, apparently you haven't arrived yet! What happened? Are you-"

"Dad! Calm down!" Alan interrupted his Dads version of 20 questions "I'm at a hotel-"

"_What?_" Jeff's voice practically boomed out of the small device making Alan wince "Alan, you _know_ Scott only has today to get you! What on Earth are you doing in a hotel?" Alan was slightly stunned by his Father's ranting, surely his Dad wasn't blaming _him?_

"M-my flight was delayed until tomorrow. I-"

"And _how _do you expect to be picked up? Scott has to return tonight, John's up on TB 5, Gordon's grounded from flying, Virgil in New York and I'm all the tied up with paperwork from our last rescue"

"I…I-"

"Honestly, Alan. Why do you _never_ stay at the school for the holidays? It's always so much hassle for us" Alan was shocked into silence. _What?_ Was he really…that much bother? His jaw moved up and down in an attempt to say something, but nothing came out.

"Alan? Hello?" He heard his Dad sigh "Maybe this was a mistake…"

"Maybe_ I'm_ the mistake" Alan finally answered, clutching the phone tightly "Sorry for being such a pain. Didn't realise I bothered you so much. I'll head back to school, if that's what you want"

"Alan? What-"He hung up. Almost instantly his phone began ringing again. Alan quickly pressed ignore then switched his phone off. Why should he bother talking to someone who obviously didn't want him around?

_Maybe this was a mistake…_

_Maybe__** I'm**__ the mistake_

Was he? Was he a mistake? He knew he hadn't been a planned pregnancy, but surely he was wanted, right?. 'The accident Tracy', It had a certain ring to it and it defiantly suited him. Accident in birth, accident in life. After all, who else could say they blew up a science lab?

Falling back onto the bed, he glanced at the clock. 9:30 PM, he should really be getting some sleep. He'll have to let the staff know he wasn't going to fly after all and hope the money he had with him would be enough to get him back to school. The school _would_ let him in, right? He is a pupil there and they surely wouldn't turn him away with nowhere to go? Setting the alarm for 5:45, he kicked off his shoes, placed his phone and watch on the side cupboard and settled into the duvet, not caring he was still fully clothed. A few stray tears made their way down his cheek.

_The accident Tracy_

It was going to be a lonely night.

* * *

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Jeff muttered into his hands while his fuming son paced the full length of his office in front of him, fists clenched.

"Really Dad, you _only_ screwed up?" Gordon shouted "You practically told him that he wasn't wanted! You _know_ he's sensitive about the age gap yet you tell him he's a hassle and him coming home is a _mistake_. Great work Dad, you really know how to handle a situation. "

"I'm sorry…" Jeff whispered trying once again to call Alan but it went straight to voicemail.

"Why are you apologising to me? It's Alan you've upset" His second youngest snapped.

"I know Gordon" Jeff sank back into his chair "I know I shouldn't have shouted at him, it's not even his _fault_. I just…I just lost it. Thinking of him on his own without anyone to pick him up, I panicked. God I feel awful"

Gordon looked down at his distraught Father before letting out a long sigh "Ok, I'll call Scott and let him know what's happening, I can imagine he's killing most of the staff over there. You call the airport and see if they know where Alan is staying. Hopefully they helped him find somewhere to stay" Jeff could only nod. As Gordon left Jeff let out the tears he'd been holding.

"I'm so sorry Alan, so sorry…"

* * *

Something…wasn't right. As Alan turned in his sleep he suddenly felt a hand slap tightly onto across his mouth. Snapping his eyes open he immediately struggled to get away, but more hands grabbed him, twisting his skin to hold him in place.

"Get OFF ME!" He managed to shout, his fist meeting a nose in the black "What are you-"

A cloth of some sort was pressed tightly over his face, thick with the scent of alcohol. Alan couldn't keep the panic down. They were sedating him.

"NO! Leave me alone! G…Get off…m-e" His screams came out a muffled pleases.

"_Pathetic"_ A voice sneered _"Poor little rich boy"_

This couldn't be happening.

Alan tried desperately to free himself from the many hands holding him down to the bed, but his limbs were slowing down, refusing to do what they were told. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy as his lungs filled with the heavy drug. Just as the drunken darkness claimed him he could have sworn he heard a voice…

"_Guys, we've gained our bonus"_

* * *

The first thing Alan knew was intense pain throbbing through his body. The second was that the thudding headache he had pushing against his skull wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

_Great._

Cracking open his eyes he glanced around at his surroundings. It was almost completely black, except for the small candle with a flickering lick of fire sitting in the corner, sending looming shadows up the old brick walls. There was a small stand (with the candle on) and a very thin, very old looking blanket screwed up in the corner of the room. The whole room had a dank, heavy feel to it. It was suffocating. Even in the dim light Alan could see mould and other green clumps of gloop snaking up the walls and hanging low off the brick ceiling. His eyes wandered to the door. It was a huge, rusty copper colour door that went the full height of the wall, and probably the width as well. Near the top there was decaying eye slit that was half open.

And there were eyes peering down at him.

Alan sat bolt upright before scuttling back in surprise "Who are you?" He demanded, surprising himself at how strong his voice sounded, when in truth he was petrified "Where am I?" His reply was a low chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough" Alan shrank back into the wall, bringing his knees up under his chin "Little Alan" With an angry slam the eye slit shut. No phone, no watch, no family. Alan buried his head in his knees.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please find me" He whispered into the night.

* * *

"_WHAT?"_ Jeff, Scott and Gordon chorused, staring at the link in their Dads office.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Jeff snapped, rising from his chair.

_Oh God, this can't be happening._

"I'm sorry sir" Chief Inspector Jones said calmly through the video link "You son disappeared during the night from his hotel room. Staff became aware of absence when he failed to turn up for his coach that was to pick him and the other passengers up. That's when they alerted us. From what we can tell Alan…" The mad dropped his gaze "Alan didn't go willingly"

"Kidnap" Scott whispered, a hand going to his mouth "Alan's been kidnapped?"

"From what we can tell, yes" Chief Inspector Jones continued "But we do have a lead. Two people checked out in the early hours of this morning. We followed their vehicle on CCTV and they dumped it a few miles away before being picked up by another van. They then drove away from the cameras"

"You mean this was all planned?" Jeff asked glancing at his two sons in horror.

"Most likely" Came the blunt reply "But we'll need more evidence to 100% sure. Mr Tracy, I suggest that you make you way over here, for obvious reasons"

"Of course I will" Jeff replied, slightly offended. The chief inspector nodded.

"I'm sending the location to you now"

"Yes, I've got them. Goodbye" He hung up and turned to his sons.

"Dad I'm coming-"

"I know I'm grounded but-"

Johns face appeared on the screen "Dad, what on Earth is going on?"

"Boys" Jeff sighed "John, Alan been kidnapped" All colour from John's face disappeared.

"_What?" _He asked in disbelieve, his jaw dropping.

"I'm going to fly out there-"Jeff started.

"We're coming too" Scott interrupted but was silenced by Jeff raising a hand.

"I know you want to come. John, I want you to contact Virgil and let him know what's happening. Tell him to meet us there. Scott, you sent out the signal letting everyone know the Thunderbirds are out of action. Then get your overnight bag sorted. You'll be coming with me" Both John and Scott nodded. "Gordon I want you to stay here-"

"But-"

"_Until_ John arrives back. Then both of you can come over together" Gordon huffed a bit but made no further comment.

* * *

"Move it" The muscular man growled, grabbing Alan by the back of his shirt collar and half marching, half carrying him down the dark, dingy corridor. The blindfold which, to Alan's disgust, was a mangy old cloth with God knows what growing on it certainly didn't help. Whoever this man was, Alan quickly realised, he had a temper. A temper that was quick to flare. He tried for the umpteenth time to release his hands which were tied up tightly from a rough piece of rope. Already he could feel blood slowly making its way down his fingers and running underneath his fingernails. After being dragged (and practically choked) around several turns they arrived in, to Alans guess anyway, a room. The blindfold was snatched off and Alan could finally have a look at his surroundings. The small room was lit by a giant fireplace which stood boldly in the wall. In the corner was a small table scattered with various papers. Two small chairs and one giant armchair sat nearby. There were no windows, or other lights, just another huge door like his 'room'.

"Got the runt" The man sneered, throwing Alan to his knees on the cold cobble floor. Two sets of eyes locked onto Alan from the other side of the room.

"Hello, you must be our little Alan" Another man said in mock kindness, walking over and kneeling down in front of him. The man was bulky, though not quite as much as the man who had dragged him. He had long, gruesome scars running along is arms and face. Just underneath his collar a small tattoo peeked out, but Alan could properly see what it was. "My names Blake. Sorry if Duncan was a bit rough with you-"

"I don't like kids" Duncan growled, glaring down at Alan as if his age was his fault.

"I don't care. Why don't you get the laptop or something?"

"So is this a ransom?" Alan interrupted, making Blake blink at him. Slowly he nodded.

"Yes, and-"

"And you think you can get away with it?" Alan raised an eyebrow. Alan knew he was in trouble, _big_ trouble, but maybe if he could get them worried, make them rethink what they had done, then he could get out of here…or at least find out where on Earth he was "Sir, my Father is among the richest people in the world, do you think you're the first to try this? I'll think you'll find that my family and the police will find me within a few hours"

A long, sly smirk crept onto Blake's face; his voice suddenly became deadly.

_Ok, __**wrong**__ reaction._

"Really Alan? Is that what you believe? Didn't you, not a couple hours ago, have an argument with your Father?"

_I'm a mistake._

"What if I did? He'd still come for me!" Alan resorted back, but then bit his lip and turned his gaze away.

_I hope._

_The accident Tracy._

"Blake, stop picking on him a new voice chirped from the corner. Getting up from her huge armchair, a woman made her way over. She wore a pair of ankle-breaking stiletto shoes, a neat frilly black top and a long white skirt which reached down to her ankles. Her poppy red lips opening slightly to let in a drag of a cigarette. Blake let out a laugh.

"Yes Mum" He teased, then turned to Alan "Why don't we make a call to Daddy?" Alan frowned up at him.

"Down here? I don't think there would be a signal in this stupid place"

"Watch your mouth Alan" Blake's eyes narrowed "I'm not the type of person who you want to be in their bad books of. And no, we're not using a phone. We're using a video link, which means I'm going to have to blindfold and gag you, we can have you telling Daddy where you are, can we?"

"I don't know where we are anyway" Alan muttered under his breath.

_I miss you Dad. I want to go home._

Suddenly he was swallowed blackness as a dark material covered his eyes.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews. Sorry that this is a long chapter, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Next (shorter) chapter up soon.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

"Mr Tracy, please calm down" Chief Inspector Jones sighed as the multi-millionaire marched around the small investigation room, demanding updates every two seconds from the poor detectives "You're not helping the investigation at all"

Jeff took a deep breath, rubbing his tired eyes as jet lag and stress caught up with him "What are they doing?" He asked, gesturing to the three detectives who were scribbling on a panel on glass with bright felt pens and sticking pictures on it using magnets. One man stood slightly to the side, going through CCTV footage. Chief Inspector Jones placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"They're mapping out Alans actions, finding out where he was and when. It's to help us find him" He assured "If we went around willy-nilly then the kidnappers would catch wind"

"Dad?" Scott appeared in the doorway; in his hands were two paper cups of brewing coffee. Jeff gave a tired smile.

"Thanks son" Taking his cup he had a well needed drink.

"Anything yet?" Scott asked worry clear in his voice and glancing between the two men. The Chief Inspector nodded.

"Sandra, can we have an update please?" A blond-haired woman wearing a smart blue top with black trousers turned to face them, a flustered look on her face. She gestured them over to the board. The two other men moved out the way to let them see.

"Ok" She started "So far this is what we've got. At around 5 o'clock the CCTV footage from the airport picks up Alan being dropped off by his taxi to catch his flight" She points to the top of the board where a fuzzy picture of Alan walking through the doors is stuck "Alan arrived early so hung around for a while, before checking in for his flight. The flight was delayed and he, and the other passengers, was told that it wouldn't fly until tomorrow morning. Oliver Crook, "Another photo, this time of a ginger haired man "one of the members of staff, helped Alan find and book a place at a local hotel, then arranged a taxi to take him there. We brought him in for questioning."

"The next time we see him is at 9:15 the hotel checking in. He exchanges small chat with the receptionist, Rebecca Whinstone, whom is also in for questioning. Then he goes to his room. That's the last time anybody saw him. Then we have these two" There was a blurry picture of a man and woman checking out, their luggage behind them. "These two checked out in the early hours of yesterday morning. They then get into a hired car and drive for about 30 minutes, then dump the vehicle in a ditch and get picked up by a black van. We lose them when they drive into country lanes and away from the CCTV."

"Didn't anybody see them?" Scott asked, taking a sip of his drink. Sandra shakes her head.

"No, it was still dark and where they dumped it there's very poor street light, meaning we also couldn't get the number plate from the van. We ran both of them through the Police catalogue and we now have names to the faces"

"Go on" The Chief Inspector urged.

"The woman is Scarlet Runnel; she's done time inside for a mixture of shoplifting, theft, armed assault and breaking and entering. The man she's with is Blake Turnbull, who's also done time for attempted murder, possession of dangerous weapons and drug dealing."

"Sadly" One of the men said "The pictures are too dark for us to identify the driver of the black van. But we know they're in the area." Sandra nodded.

"What Brian means is that they cannot be far from this area" She showed them a map which had a fat red line circling an area of countryside "If they were anywhere else then CCTV would've picked them up again as they got onto the main roads."

"Is there any obvious places they would be?" Jeff asked, feeling the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach lift a little.

"Unless there's any private property that's not the map, there are three possible places; the bird sanctuary, the old ruins of Fort castle or the golf course."

"Which one-"

"Chief Inspector" A voice interrupted Scott from the doorway. All eyes turned to the small man "We've just had a video link log onto the computers…it's the kidnappers"

* * *

"Virgil!" Virgil turned from the receptionist to face his brothers, who were speed walking into the Police station. He couldn't help but give a small smile. They looked a mess. Gordon had probably been swimming laps until John arrived back to the island. He was wearing an outfit which looked like it'd been thrown together in such a rush that he hadn't realised that his top was back-to-front. John wasn't any better. His blond hair was flying in all directions, his shirt was half tucked in and he was wearing shoes Virgil hadn't seen in years.

"Hi guys" Gordon ran a hand through his messy, unwashed hair.

"Any news?" He asked worriedly. Virgil shook his head.

"No, not yet"

"Are you Mr Tracy's sons?" The receptionist asked, her eyes darting from brother to brother.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" John asked.

"Upstairs, in room 12A"

"Thank you" The trio made their way upstairs.

* * *

"Ready for your big début Alan?" Blake mocked, steering Alan in front of the small webcam. Alan glared at him from behind the material, struggling to release his wrists. Damn, no luck. And why did it have to be so warm in here? He could feel a coat of sweat trickle down his forehead.

"Oh yeah" He grinned in mock excitement "Can't wait!" But his smile withered as he heard Scarlet stop tapping at the computer.

"We'll be live" Scarlet said from wherever she was in the room "In 5,4,3,2…" There was a very tinny gasp and several outbursts from the computers speakers.

"Alan!" Said persons head snapped up.

_Gordon?_

"Oh my God…"

"Let him go!"

"Now now boys" Blake scolded darkly "We wouldn't want any harm to come to our dear little Alan, would we?"

_Guys, help me. I miss you._

"You sick, twisted-"

"**Gordon**" Johns voice cut him off "You're not helping"

"Someone get our Father, NOW" Virgil commanded.

_I want his blindfold of. Now. I want to see them. Please, Mum, God, anybody, let me see them. I haven't seen them for weeks!_

Doing his best to hold back his sobs (especially as he had the vile cloth stuck in his mouth) Alan tried to gain some control over his emotions.

"Yes, we wouldn't want daddy to miss this" Blake sneered, pacing in front of Alan.

_Dad…?_

"Shut up!"

There was a commotion then;

"Alan!" _Dad!_

"Hello Mr Tracy"

* * *

**A cliff-hanger-ish ending! Anyone know the BBC characters I borrowed for this chapter? I could not add them in!**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Mr Tracy" Jeff, panting from sprinting, glared up at the man who'd kidnapped his baby boy.

"Let my son go" He growled. In the corner of his eye he could see Chief Inspector Jones getting a young Policeman to track the signal, he needed to keep them talking. Blake let out a shrieking laugh, making everyone, including Alan, jump.

_Oh God_

Alan looked worn, exhausted. He kept his head was drooped down towards the ground, though every now and again he would tilt it to follow a sound. His wrists looked angry and swore. A big, black bruise was forming on his cheek. In a way, he was almost relieved he couldn't see Alans baby blue eyes, to see the suffering and petrified fear Alan was bravely bottling up, proven by his attempts to keep down his sobs.

"Of course I will, Mr Tracy" Blake comforted "With the right payment, that is" Scott growled next to his Father.

"How much?"

"You tell us, Mr Tracy" Blake placed a hand under Alans chin, forcing Alan to lift his head "How much are you willing to pay for you youngest son, the last child of Lucy Tracy and baby brother to Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon?" Alan let out a disgust sound from the back of his throat, moving his head away from Blake's hand. Blake's eyes became harder as he lent close to Alan.

"£45,000,000" Jeff offered quickly before Blake could hurt Alan. Blake glared back daggers though his anger seemed to simmer down at the sound of money.

"That's a little low, don't you think?" Jeff ground his teeth in frustration.

"£50,000,000"

"Higher"

"£60,000,000"

"Mr Tracy, do you _honestly_ want Alan back?" Blake asked, tipping his head to one side.

"_WHAT?_ Of course I do! He's my son? What about £70-" Jeff was cut off from the sound of his own voice.

"_Honestly, Alan. Why do you never stay at the school for the holidays? It's always so much hassle for us" _

Alan visible flinched as the conversation from the phone call was played out. Jeff's fists trembled in anger as he tried to contain himself.

"How did you get that?" He asked darkly. Blake just shrugged, letting the conversation carry on.

"_Alan? Hello?" Jeff was heard sighing "Maybe this was a mistake…"_

"_Maybe I'm the mistake" Alan finally snapped back "Sorry for being such a pain. Didn't realise I bothered you so much. I'll head back to school, if that's what you want" _

"_Alan? What-"He hung up._

"Honestly Jeff, I thought you were an experienced single parent. Maybe Alan's better with us" Blake wrapped an arm around Alans shoulders, giving him a squeeze. Alan tried to move away, but was held tightly.

"No." Jeff's eyes went dark "Alan is ours, not yours. Alan, I'm sorry for what I said. I was stupid. I'm so sorry. We will get you home, I promise."

"So how much will you pay Jeff?"

"How's £100,000,000?" Blake's eyes lit up.

"Deal" Then Alan collapsed.

* * *

He must have fainted at some point, because next time Alan opened his eyes, he was once again in the small, green room.

_When did I faint? What on Earth happened?_

Or, maybe more importantly;

_Since when was this room so hot?_

He could feel sweat literally pouring off him, running down his spine like a river. Getting up from his position on the floor he managed to stagger over to the candle but then froze. Blowing out the candle would mean blowing out his only light. It couldn't be emitting that much heat anyway. But then again, just standing near it made Alan's legs want to buckle. What the hell was wrong with him? Sitting down carefully onto of the thin blanket, Alan laid back into the wall. And instantly regretted it as a puff of spores whizzed around him like a cloud, making his cough harshly, meaning his already dry throat feel like it was burning. He needed a drink, his parched throat was raw to the bone.

_Why's it so hot? Augh, this hurts._

_Hurry up Dad, I miss you._

The room was starting to spin around him in sickening spins. The last thing Alan knew before his eyes clamped shut was the mass of spores settling on the ground around him.

* * *

The hotel room hung in a heavy silence. Once the Tracy's had arrived back from the Police station, they'd all scuttled off into different rooms, all reeling from what they had just seen happen to Alan.

Scott stood on the balcony, looking out into the night's sky filled with thousands of tiny sparkling dots. He could remember a time when Alan was young, hardly older than a baby, and had padded to Scott's room in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Scott had taken them onto the balcony and cradled him until he fell asleep in his arms.

_Allie_

How could Blake have _done_ that to his baby brother? Just stand there and watch as Alan screamed in pain. Scotts grip on the handrail tightened as tears threatened to fall. He'd never felt so helpless. His heart had practically torn when Alan passed out, slumping against the hard wall as the two of his captors laughed from the safety of the computer screen. The sound of Alans choked sobs rang loud in his mind, shattering the peaceful night.

"Scott?" Quickly wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve, Scott spun around to face the second youngest. Gordon's eyes imminently flew to the floor to avoid his brother's gaze "Umm…I err"

"Come here" Scott pulled Gordon into his arms, wrapping him in a hug. Gordon rested his head against Scott's chest.

"He…he looked so…so _beaten _Scott" Gordon whispered "And Alan never gives up, he's never beaten" Scott brought him in tighter, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

_I know_

"Alan doesn't give up, Gord, and I bet he still hasn't" It was a pathetic answer and he knew it, but at the moment it was all he could give.

_I just hope it's true._

They stayed like that in an uncertain comfort.

* * *

"John?" Virgil knocked on the bathroom door "Are you ok?" There was a muffled commotion the other side then the sound of the door unlocking. Virgil stepped back as John pulled the door open. "Oh John" Embracing John in his arms he let the blond silently weep on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Hearing Scott opening the balcony door, he pulled them into the bathroom and locked it shut. John sat down on the edge of the tub, grabbing a tissue to mop himself up. Virgil bit his lip, John didn't know it, but he looked just like Alan at the moment. Suddenly images of the baby Tracy flashed in his mind; Alan pulling desperately on the ropes binding him in pain, trying to hold back his sobs of pain, Alan screaming. Virgil swallowed hard, tried to control his breathing and shook his head. No. He wasn't going to think about that now. He couldn't help Alan, but he could help John. Perching next to him Virgil wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, quietly shushing him.

"H-how do you do it Virgil?" John whispered, leaning his head on his shoulder "How can you stay so calm?" Virgil squeezed John shoulder.

"Because I know we'll find him. We'll find him and he'll probably be taken to hospital. We'll drive him around the bend because he's a Tracy and won't admit that he's in pain or needs help. Scott will smother him, Dad will hold him, Gordon will arrange some 'welcome back prank', I'll go all medical and professional and you will be the calm one holding his hand." John chuckled.

"You make us sound crazy"

"We are"

* * *

**Aww, brotherly bonding! Please review! I love hearing people's comments!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Just to let you know, I won't update for a little while. When I write this, I write a few chapters ahead of what I publish, but I'm suffering from writers block at the stage I'm up to, and I don't want the chapters I publish to catch up. So there may be a small break in publishing.**

* * *

"This is where you're going to swap" Sandra explained, holding out the map for Jeff to see "The address he gave us is a warehouse a couple of miles away. The plan is to wait until you have swapped Alan for the money, then to follow and trace them for half an hour before using a box maneuver and helicopter to arrest them " Jeff frowned.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Sandra sighed wearily.

"I'm afraid it is and, although we know where Alan is being kept, we can't just barge in. Alan could be hurt in the process, and that's something we don't want to risk"

Jeff nodded. What else could they do?

* * *

A hard smack across his already bruised face awoke Alan from his deep black slumber. Wincing as he bit down on his tongue, drawing crimson blood, he cracked his eyes open. He was in _that_ room again and, like before, he was tied up, but this time tied up against the wall, though without the gage and blindfold. Although if he preferred it that way Alan wasn't sure. Blake eyes practically lit up at his heavy gaze fell onto him.

"Nice nap Alan?" He asked in a sing-song voice. Behind him, Scarlet was busy tapping away at the laptop with her perfectly painted nails. Duncan loomed in the doorway, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he glanced over the brand. But Alan's biggest concern was the blazing fire that heated the room.

_It's so hot. Why's it hot?_

"ALAN" Blake boomed, making said person jump out of his thoughts "I asked if you had a nice nap. It's rude not to answer."

_It hurts to breathe. Augh, why is it hard to think?_

"It's…it's" Alans swore, parched throat stung like hell as he attempted to get the words out "It's…"

"It's what Alan?" A balled fist slammed into the wall, centimetres from his head "Come on, talk. I haven't got all day to spare my patience on _you_" Alan's breathing quicken in panic.

_I want to go home .I want to get away from this jerk and go home and curl up in my nice comfy bed. Dad, you promised, please get me out of here._

"It's…t-o…h-hot" He finally gasped, wincing as he rasped for air. He was suffocating, he needed to breathe. Blake's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read Alans thoughts.

"Is it now? Well that's too bad, we rather like it like this, don't we?" He turned to Duncan who gave a firm nod of his head.

"Yep, nice and warm"

"Sweetheart?" Scarlet looked up from the laptop "Everything's set you just need to attaching it to the wall and we're good to go" Blake gave her a wink then turned to Duncan.

"Go get our surprise"

* * *

Virgil checked is watch for the twentieth time. They would be here any minute now. Looking back up towards his Dad, he could only imagine what was going through his head right now, as he stood outside the abandoned and rusting warehouse, a suitcase sitting at his feet. From his spot in the passenger seat, Scott fidgeted and faffed around, clearly on edge. Who wasn't?

"Any minute now" He informed him quietly. Scott nodded silently, and then lifted his arm against the window to lean his head on it. Then moved it down again. Virgil lost patience and was about to snap at him but a sudden tuneful beep from his mobile phone stopped him. Grabbing it from his pocket he flipped it open. "It's Gordon"

**Spotted the black van, let Dad know.**

Giving Scott a worried look he opened the driver's door wide and then slammed it shut. Jeff looked their way and then straightened up. Hardly half a second later, a big black van came into view at the end of the road. Skidding to a halt in front of Jeff, blocking their view.

"Damn" Scott cursed. Virgil had to agree.

* * *

Jeff was using all the self-control he possessed to resist punching the man standing before him full on in the face. It was only yesterday that he witnessed his baby fainting into the arms of some idiot who wanted nothing more than to gain money out of this.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Mr Tracy" Blake held out his hand. Jeff ignored it.

_Keep calm._

"Where's Alan?" He asked in a low tone, his grip tightening on the briefcase in his hand. Blake let his arm drop, a wounded expression on his face.

"So harsh, Mr Tracy, so very harsh" He snapped his fingers. Duncan gave something to Scarlet who leant out of the van window and passed a small device to Blake. "You already know where Alan is, Mr Tracy, you found out so yourself when you tracked our little talk yesterday. Then again, we didn't exactly hide it. No point really, you'd find us anyway. So we just left him there with our little surprise. A goodbye present if you will" Jeff's eyes hardened as his heart clenched.

"What little surprise?" He asked darkly. Blake grinned widely, madly.

"Uh-uh Mr Tracy, not until we get our payment" Blake held out his hand expectantly, raising an eyebrow. Growling, he reluctantly handed over the briefcase. "I assume it's our full payment, correct"

"Correct. Now what is your little surprise?" Blake knelt down, ignoring Jeff completely, and opened the briefcase. Scarlet let out a squeal as her eyes locked onto the hundreds of pounds before her. Nodding in satisfaction, Blake closed the case and stood up.

"A little talent Scarlet and Duncan have" He finally explained, handing the device to Jeff "You see you can get special little _surprises _on the black market that are able to go off in a certain amount of time." Jeff's eyes widened in horror.

"A-a bomb?" He whispered. Alan was with a bomb.

_Lucy, please, keep him safe until we get there._

"So, Jeff, how much time do you have left?" His eyes zoomed down to the small timer in his hands. 15 Minutes. He had 15 Minutes to save his son.

_Oh my God._

"Goodbye Mr Tracy" Blake said, climbing into the van then driving off.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! **

**Please read my not at the top of the story.**

**All comments welcome!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter five!**

* * *

_I'm going to die._

Alan let big, fat, sad tears roll down his bruised and blackened face. He was going to die and never see his family again. The last conversation he ever had with his Dad was him shouting that he was a mistake. The last time he ever heard his brothers was them screaming his name through some tinny computer speakers. When was the last time he'd even see them? Or his Father for that matter? When had he last seen daylight and the outside world? He didn't even know how many days he'd been here, he'd lo lost track. Two or three day's maybe? And now he was going to die in a stone tomb, unlikely to be found alive or in one piece. Sweat rolled down his back as he let out panic-controlled gasps. Before they'd left Blake had ordered more fuel for the fire and then closed the door.

_Stay awake. They'll find you. Don't give up._

_I'm a mistake._

_The accident Tracy._

_Don't think like that. Dad promise._

But it was hard not to when you had a bomb attacked to the wall, beeping away as each second passed. Maybe it was better to just give up? To accept his fate and let death take him. There was no hope for him now. He was boiling in a heated room, he could hardly breathe and there was a bomb. The odds where highly stacked against him. What was the point? As his head drooped at the spinning world around him, his imagination let him hear his father's voice one last time.

"Alan…."

* * *

"FAN OUT" Chief Inspector Jones cried at the officers who sprinted into the old castle ruins "YOU LOT GO INTO THE DUNGENS. WE'VE GOT TEN MINUTES LEFT. MOVE IT"

John found himself lost in a sea of people, police officers and police vehicles, people running this way and that in a desperate such to find his brother before the bomb blew. His Dad and other brothers were running into the castle remains and, catching the Chief Inspectors commands, John decided to follow them into the dungeons. Bolting down the old stone stairs that lead deep underground, he found himself in a maze of long solid corridors. Police zigzagged from one corridor to the next, heaving heavy doors open and flickering torches inside the deep rooms.

"Over here!" A female voice suddenly called "This room's been used recently!" The sound of footsteps and rushed conversation bounces off the walls around him. Following the sounds, John found himself in a disgusting mouldy green room. In the corner a lit candle gave a small light.

"Alan" He whispered. Alan had been in _here._ He couldn't keep back his cry of disgust. His brother had been in this gloopy green room with next to no light. The air smelt stale and dank, it was suffocating.

"Keep looking" Someone behind him called "Check all the nearby rooms – MOVE!" Obeying whomever was ordering them, John ran down the corridor and rugby-tackled the door open. Using his torch he quickly scanned the room for any signs of life.

"Alan?" He called quietly, trying to listen over the sound of his heavy breath "Are…are you-"He stopped. Wait…what was…

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE" Someone shouted behind him. John span around.

"Shut up!" John cried "Listen, can you hear that?" Immediate silence filled the dungeons, everyone panting hard.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"In there!" John pointed to the next door down. Using the same technique as before, he brought the heavy door down and fell into a chokingly hot, fire lit room. On the wall before him, a small bomb sat, blue and red lights beeping the fact that there was five minutes left.

"Alan" John breathed as his eyes set onto the broken boy before him. Alan was slumped against the wall; blood, sweat, mud, mould and God knows what else caking his thin body. Staggering to his feet John flew across the room, taking his unconscious brother into his arms, bellowing at the police to cut the rope. The officers did as they were told, grabbing the tight bounds around Alans wrists and gently easing it away. The others ran back outside to spread the news, and get everyone out before the bomb exploded.

Alan fell forward into Johns open arms, completely sunk in the bitter-sweet abyss of unconsciousness. John swallowed at how light and fragile he felt in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to hold his brother there; to run his hand through his hair, wait for him to open those baby blue eyes he so longed to see and tell him everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't, time was against them. So instead he hoisted Alan so that he was carrying him bridal style, with his fevered head resting against his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could out of there. He didn't stop running when he made it out into daylight or when Chief Inspector Jones joined him and asked how Alan was. He only stopped when he, and everyone else, were all standing well clear of the castle behind all the police cars and vans. Then he allowed himself to drop to his knees and _look_ at Alan.

"John!" Scott called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Let me through" John looked up as his Dad pushed his way through the people clad in black and white. Jeff finally fell to his knees next to him, a hand reaching for Alans face.

"Alan" He whispered, panting hard from running. Grabbing hold of Alan's clammy hand he rested it against his cheek "Where…where did you find him?"

"He was tied up in the dungeons" John answered simply, also panting hard for air.

"_Oh my God"_ A small voice whispered behind him, turning, he spotted Gordon frozen to the spot; Scott wrapped an arm around him and murmuring comforting words. Virgil slowly made his way over and rested a hand on Alan's leg, giving it a small squeeze. Scott managed to convince Gordon to go over, both of them sitting by Alan's head. Hesitantly, Gordon stroked Alans dirty blond hair, swallowing hard to keep tears down at the sight of his beaten brother.

"TAKE COVER"

Every Tracy leaped over Alan, grabbing hold of him as a tremendous explosion erupted from the castle. Huge chunks of stone flew meters in the air and then came crashing down into the ground with a tremendous slam. Glancing up, John could see thick smoke rising from where the dungeons once were. John felt a sudden pang of horror, if they'd been a few minutes, a few seconds late, Alan would've been in that. They would've lost him. Slowly, everyone uncurled themselves from their hiding placed.

Breathing hard, Jeff casted his eyes over his baby boy, taking in all the different injuries. Alan seemed to be shivering in the sudden air, but he was hot to the touch. Alan's skin had taken a yellow tinge, and his breathing was shallow and raspy. The Chief Inspector placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"We've got an ambulance ready"

* * *

**So I **_**finally **_**managed to get the next chapter up. Yay! I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave your reviews.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

St Barts Hospital waiting room, Jeff decided, was the worst place he'd ever been. Sitting in one of the plastic armchairs, he crossed and re-crossed his legs in a mixture of anticipation, annoyance and lack of coffee. Scattered in front of him on the small table, newspapers screaming "**THUNDERBIRDS AREN'T GO!" **and "**THUNDERBIRDS FAIL TO HELP EARTHQUAKE TRAGEDY"**

Next to him, Gordon restlessly bounced his leg up and down and chewed on his thumb nail. His other hand was entwined with Johns, who was shakily clasping a cup of water and taking small sips. Virgil had dosed off on Scotts shoulder and Scott was watching the small television in the corner. Jeff bent down and took the remote from the table, turning the sound up slightly. The lady droned on about the "so many different antiques that have been brought to the show today" and explained the history of the castle they were at. Closing his eyes, Jeff turned away. He'd had enough of castles to last a lifetime.

"Mr Tracy?" Snapping open his eyes Jeff shot up out of his chair as the brunette entered the room, clipboard in hand.

"How is he?" He asked, almost dreading the answer "How's Alan?" Dr Paula smiled sympathetically at the sleep deprived man before her.

_Why do I feel a headache coming on?_

"Let's talk in my office" The man just nodded silently. All of them (Scott had to nudge Virgil awake) followed her to the small room "Take a seat" They all obliged. The silence hung heavy in the air making the tension that much more uncomfortable. Sitting down behind her desk and laying out her clipboard, Dr Paula sighed.

"Mr Tracy, before I start I want to warn you Alan is in a critical condition." She paused for a second to let them ready themselves. At the nod from Jeff she continued "I'm afraid it's a long list. Before we even started treating Alan we had to give him a bath to remove the different substances covering his skin. The skin around his wrist is broken and infected along with several small scrapes we found, probably from a struggle, and we've treated and bandaged them. He also has several bruised ribs which we have also treated, likely there're also from a struggle. We've managed to reduce the swelling from the bruises Alan sustained on his face and I've scheduled him for tests to make sure there's no bleeding in the brain, though we think that's unlikely it'd be better to be sure. Alan did lose a quite a bit of blood which we are now replacing, are any of you his blood type?" All eyes fell on Gordon.

"I am" he said weakly.

_Needles. Yay._

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to donate some blood" She said giving him a small smile. Gordon groaned but didn't say anything else. She carried on;

"Alan's also suffering from dehydration, which we're treating with a drip." Virgil winced and Scott took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We've also had to turn the lights in Alan's room down. He's been in the dark for so long that we want his eyes to readjust to light gradually"

_I hate my job._

"And" She added "Through the exposer to such a big amount of mould, lack of fresh air and the infection, Alan has caught pneumonia. We've put him on a course of antibiotics and placed a tube to help him breathe in the meantime"

"Can we see him?" Scott asked, making all of them look up at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, right this way" Dr Paula led them out her office and down the corridor until they came to the room 22B. "Before you go in, I will warn you that Alans hooked up to a lot of machines and does have a tube down his throat to help him breathe." Jeff nodded and she pushed the door open, letting them in.

Scott's knees almost bucked at the sight of Alan looking so _small _in his bed amongst the machines in the dark room. Alan was covered in a blanket but his chest was exposed, showing the bandages that covered his ribs. Now that Alan was less grubby Scott could see his skin had a sickly yellow tinge to it, a thin coat of sweat glistening on his forehead from the fever. Both of Alan's wrists were covered in white strips and a drip was connected to the crook of Alan's arm. Several wires were scattered around his chest, the machines they were connected to signalling Alan's vitals and slightly fast heartbeat.

"Oh Allie" Creeping over as if Alan was just asleep he took Alans hand in his own "We missed you sprout"

"Yeah" Gordon's voice was shaky as he came as beside him "I've been stuck with all the oldies, what gives?" Scott gave him a sideways glance but chose it ignore the comment.

"When will he wake up?" Virgil asked Dr Paula. Scott smiled.

_Typical medic._

"It's hard to say. With all the trauma he's been through and the medication going into him, unlikely to be today, slight chance tomorrow, it's best to take each day as it comes"

"Thank you for what you've done" Jeff shook her hand before letting the doctor leave. Once she closed the door silence, except from the beeping of the machines, took over the room. John, Virgil and Jeff joined Scott and Gordon by Alan's bedside.

"Did they catch Blake and the other two?" John asked as he stroked Alan's head calmingly. Their Father nodded.

"They were caught when they tried to get on a ferry to France. They've also arrested the guy who helped Alan find a hotel to go to. Apparently he was in it as well. "

"I hope they're kept in the conditions Alan was kept in" John mumbled darkly, making all eyes turn to him in confusion "Oh, right, you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Gordon frowned, placing a hand on Alan.

"Alan was kept in this disgusting claustrophobic room. There was a small candle but it hardly gave any light. There was mould _everywhere _and it even hung from the ceiling. There was also a huge door keeping him in." Scott swallowed, squeezing Alan's hand. Looking down at Alans exhausted face he barely whispered;

"Oh Sprout"

* * *

Lady Penelope walked into Alan's hospital room and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Dawn was slowly breaking from the window in the corner, sending shadows across the Tracy men, who had _somehow_ all managed to fit onto the small sofa (except Gordon, who was asleep next to Alan's bed) In a mangle of arms, bodies and legs. She couldn't tell who owned what limb. A sly smirk crept onto her pink coated lips.

"Parker" She whispered, leaning closer to the man clad in grey that stood beside her.

"Yes me lady?"

"My phone please" Parker took her pretty pink mobile phone from his pocket and handed it to the manicured hand. Flipping the phone open she quickly snapped a photo, then smiled at the awakening Jeff.

"Sleep well?" Jeff looked at her groggily and then the foot sticking in his face.

"Is that _my _foot?" Penny couldn't keep her laugh in.

* * *

"So, how is Alan?" Penny asked once the boys had been sent down to the canteen for breakfast. Jeff sighed, taking a place by Alan's bedside and taking his clammy hand in his.

"In a nut shell; he has pneumonia, bruised ribs, fever and an infection. You should've seen him on the video Penny; he looked so…so broken, so damaged. It wasn't _our_ Alan, you know?" She nodded silently, looking down at Alan before her.

"The poor boy. How are his brothers taking it?"

"They're supporting one another which is good" A quiet knock came from the door.

"Mr Tracy?" Dr Paula appeared in the doorway "I'm afraid I'll need to take Alan for the tests I scheduled for him" Jeff sighed, taking one more look at Alan.

_Keep an eye on him Lucy._

"Ok"

* * *

**Aww, I'm so cruel too little Al, aren't I? I'll try and publish chapter 7 soon!**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I realised how short my chapters are getting, so I'm publishing a longer one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr Paula hurried after the rolling bed carrying Alan. She hated seeing Jeff Tracy look so broken as Alan was wheeled away, but it was for the benefit of Alan and they both knew that.

"Jenny!" Stopping in her tracks she turned to Simon running up to her. He stopped, resting his hands on his knees.

"Simon?"

"Haven't you been told?" He asked, his brow furrowing, she copied his expression in confusion.

"Told what?"

"The press are here. They somehow managed to find out that he" He nodded his head to Alan "And his family are here. They were pestering his brothers in the canteen. They bullied the poor receptionist out of the way and found out what floor Alan's being kept on. They're now making their way up the stairs and lifts." Jenny closed her eyes as she massaged her forehead.

"Great. Will you be ok if I leave you two to sort out Alan's tests?" She asked the two men waiting with Alan. They both nodded and continued down the corridor. Simon took her hand and started pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Come on, let's face the vultures"

"Yippy" Jenny mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

They managed to block them off a few halls down from Alan's room, but it was like having a conversation with a brick wall of constant questions. To be honest, it was intimidating. Jenny felt a pang of sympathy for the poor receptionist.

"Can you tell us on young Alan's condi-"

"What exactly happ-"

"Why are the-"

"Will the Tracy's be able to cope with ano-"

"Why did Jeff Tracy have access to the poli-"

"Everyone shut up-" Simon tried but his voice was drowned out.

"What's happening with Tracy enter-"

"Was anyone else involded-"

"When did-"

"Is this connec-"

"Will Jeff help the NHS-

"Why are there-"

"-Please if you would-"He tried again, but the reporters carried on oblivious.

"Look towards the cam-"

"This is Amelia Halsford reporting from-"

"What detail-"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" Jenny finally screamed making Simon jump out of his skin and the room go dead as all eyes fell on her "Thank you. Now I have no idea how you lot got in this far for the building but please, this is a hospital and we have people here sick and critically ill. You are disturbing many of our residents. And I don't care if you're only here to see the Tracy's because you're not seeing them at all. They are here on a _private _matter which concerns none of you. Now, you're all going to leave without a sound or security will have to drag you out. And if any of you are seen in this hospital again without a need for medical help, then we will call the police. Is that understood?" God, this was like scolding a small child. Half of the people who were in here probably had no idea what the word private meant. In fact, most of them stood looking blankly at her, and then a small voice in the crowd called out;

"Shall I put down 'no comment'?" Growling, she turned to face Simon who withered under her gaze.

"If I committed murder now, would I be held responsible?" Simon took a mental note not to get on Jenny Paula's bad side.

* * *

"God, how many is there?" Scott sighed as he led his brothers yet _again _away from the press. In every ward and at every turn one just popped up out of nowhere, making them turn in a different direction. They'd even, rather embarrassingly, ended up in the Maternity ward! They ladies behind the desk giggled as Scott, red faced, hurried John, Gordon and Virgil out whilst stammering an apology.

"Excuse me?" A black-haired man stepped into their path, an amused smile on his face "Do you happen to be lost?" Scott blinked.

"Err, yeah. How did you-"

"This is the tenth time you've walked past my desk. Scott Tracy I presume?" Scott nodded dumbly "Trying to escape the press?"

"Y-yes"

"Well have no fear" The doctor announced cheerfully "Jenny, well Dr Paula to you, have a few words with them using that certain tone women have that makes grown men shrink in their boots. They shouldn't trouble you anymore."

"Sorry" Virgil stepped in "But who are you?"

"Oh, duh!" The doctor smacked himself in the forehead "Dr James, but just call me Simon. I work on the childrens ward. I let Jenny know about the press. Hey, good word of advice, _never_ get on a bad side of a woman, ok?"

_I think, _Gordon concluded, _he's been on the childrens ward for too long._

"Umm, ok" John answered hesitantly "So which way is the ward we're looking for?"

"Take the lift to the third floor. If my memory serves me correctly then the room you want is 22C?"

"22B" John corrected.

"Ok, that should be down the second corridor, but just follow the numbers"

"Thank you" Scott quickly led his brothers away.

* * *

"Where's Alan?" Gordon frowned as they entered his brother's room. Their Dad was sitting with Lady P on the small sofa and budged up to let Gordon sit down next to him.

"He's having the tests that Dr Paula arranged for him" Jeff explained, wrapping an arm around Gordon. Lay P looked at them concerned.

"Are you ok boys? Did something happen?" She asked, running a hand over pink necklace.

"We had a run in with the press" Virgil explained, sitting on the arm of the sofa "They somehow found out that we were here and followed us to the canteen. Then bullied their way up to this floor but Dr Paula and Dr…what's him name?"

"Dr James" Scott said "He helped her get them all out the hospital" Jeff closed his eyes.

"Geez, those guys follow us everywhere" There was a knock at the door and Dr Paula peered round, flashing them a smile.

"Mr Tracy, we're done with Alan, he's on his way back now and I'm glade to say he has no bleeding, swelling or anything else wrong with his brain" There was a group sigh of relief.

"Excuse me Dr" A voice behind Dr Paula said. She quickly opened the door wider, letting the two men wheel Alan into the room and hooked him back onto the machines.

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Why won't this stupid bomb go off already?_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_It's…it's too hot. W…why's it so…so hot?_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"_Alan"_

_N-no. Leave me alone._

"_Our little Alan"_

_Go away._

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"_You'll only good for money, our little Alan._

_It's too hot! Please go away. _

"_You're in the dark Alan"_

_The…the dark?_

"_And you're all alone. The accident Tracy"_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Leave me alone!_

"_It's dark. Things lurk in the dark. Shadows, Alan, shadows ready to get you"_

_No such this as….as…m-monsters._

"_And hands, ready to grab you"_

**Beepbeepbeepbeep.**

"_Hands to pull you into the darkness"_

_P-please…_

**Beepbeepbeepbeep.**

"Alan!"

"_They're grabbing you Alan"_

**Beepbeepbeepbeep**

_The bomb._

"ALAN" Hands grabbed him.

_GET OFF ME._

_LEAVE ME ALONE._

_PLEASE._

"_They've got you"_

Alan snapped open his eyes.

* * *

"ALAN" Jeff caught Alan's thrashing arms "Calm down, open your eyes"

"We need to get his heart rate down" Dr Paula cried over the wail of the machine. She turned to Jeff "Sir, if he doesn't calm down we'll have to sedate him" Jeff swallowed then turned back to Alan.

"Alan calm down" Virgil tried, pressing a hand against Alan's far too hot forehead.

"Alan" Scott placed a hand on his knee "It's us, you're safe" Then Alan opened his baby blue eyes. But they weren't in the room. Alan was somewhere else. He didn't see his family standing over him. Or that he was safe in hospital. Instead, he was back in the dark, dank room with only the candle for light, the thin blanket in the corner. The heaviness of the air was so thick he could hardly breathe. Hands were snatching and grabbing at his body, trying to drag him into the darkness. Trying to frag him into the unknown.

**Beepbeepbeepbeep**

"Alan calm down" Virgil tried desperately as Alan continued to struggle on the bed. Glancing up at Alan's vitals his eyes widened. "His temperature and heart beat have gone up rapidly" He stated worriedly as the lines convulsed across the screen "I'd though the antibiotics were helping him"

"They were" Dr Paula answered, pressing the emergency button "But Alans panicking has brought both of them back up again to dangerous levels."

"Alan, listen to me" Jeff pleaded "You have to calm down"

**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeee…**

"ALAN"

* * *

**Muhahaha! I'll leave there! I won't publish for a little while (I'm catching up to where I'm currently writing, so I'll wait until I'm further along then I'll publish….Does that even make sense?)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please post what you think! *Hides behind the door* Don't kill me!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, sorry for the wait. (Yay, I can rhyme!)**

* * *

"Get them out the room" Dr Paula shouted to one of the nurses rushing in "I need space to work! Get me the defibrillators NOW" A machine was sped into the room, Dr Paula grabbing the two life saving devices and hovering them above Alan's chest. Jeff found himself being pulled away from his baby boy who lay collapsed on the bed before him. "No, let me stay" He cried, tears spilling down his face. Hands held him back, voices telling him to let them work. In the corner of his eye he could see his boys being hurried out the room, Scott with his arms wrapped around Gordon.

"_Hi Daddy!"_

Someone flicked a switch, making everyone in the room move in slow motion around his little boy. Dr Paula was shouting silent commands to the people around her. Hands stopped grabbing him, letting Jeff sink into the wall behind.

"Clear" Dr Paula mouthed mutely, slamming the two pads onto Alan's chest. Alan convulsed on the bed but fell back limply onto the sheets below. Jeff could see the machine next to his son continue in its long wailing tune, playing nothing but a long flat line.

"_Daddy, where's Mummy? What's wrong Daddy?"_

Jeff was caught in a horrific sense of Déjà vu. Lucy laid spread before him, struggling to hold onto her precious life. Doctors worked feverishly to gain a heartbeat from her while Jeff practically screamed at her to wake up. He couldn't be left alone. He couldn't raise the boys single handily. The boys needed their mother, and he needed his wife. He was being selfish, greedy but he didn't care. He was keeping his wife. No one else was having her. Angels, God, no one. She was his. He was hers. Till death do they part. And that wasn't now.

Glancing up with tear filled eyes, he watched as Alan convulsed again as the electric current coursed through him. He couldn't lose Alan. Lucy's last gift to them. There was so much Alan needed to do. He still had his Thunderbird training to start and complete. He needed to work beside his brothers or, if he wanted, to follow his own path. He needed to race a car a top speed and excitedly tell his family about the thrill of it. He needed to finally pull one back on Gordon form putting green food dye in his shampoo. Jeff couldn't lose him. Not his baby boy, not his smallest son.

"Clear" Dr Paula shouted, pressing down on Alan's chest.

"_Daddy, look what Scottie gave me!" Four year old Alan help up the model plane for his Father to see._

**Beeee-beepbeepbeepbeep**

Everyone froze as the line began to wriggle on the screen signalling Alan's small heartbeat. Blinking against the waterfall flowing from his eyes, Jeff straightened up, staring wide-eyed at Alan.

"He's…he's…" He breathed, shock plastered on his face. There was a heartbeat. Alan had a heartbeat. Dr Paula let out a long sigh, putting the pads away and placing a hand over her heart.

"Someone's watching you kid" She whispered under her breath "Right, Alan temperature needs to come down." She turned to the nurses "Give him antibiotics to help fight the pneumonia and I want some ice to cool him down. Also give him a sedative. Until he's stronger we can't have him waking up, it's too much for his body to handle at the moment"

"Right" They scuttled off to collect what was needed for Alan. One nurse stayed behind, instead going to sort out the twisted blanket wrapped around Alan's legs. Dr Paula looked across at the broken man leaning against the wall.

"Mr Tracy?" Slowly, like she was approaching a wild animal, she crept over "Alan's alive." She said gently "He's very ill, but your son is alive Mr Tracy. Talk to him" Jeff just swallowed in response, but staggered from the wall over to silent Alan.

"Oh Allie" He breathed, dropping to his knees and taking his fragile hand in his own "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again"

* * *

Lady Penelope prided herself on being a woman of self-control, patience and understanding. But she now found herself desperately biting her tongue as the man sticking a camera in her face refused to leave hospital grounds. Ignoring the gibberish he was spewing from his mouth, she took a long, deep breath and counted to ten before interrupting him with a serious, almost deadly tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sir, the hospital has already warned all press that they are not welcome on hospital soil unless they are in need of medical attention. You have been blathering on for a good ten minutes, wasting hospital staff and my own good time which could be used for a much better cause. If you do not move your butt from here in the next five seconds, I will personally kick you to kingdom come" She tilted her head, smiling "Do you understand?" The man blinked at her.

"Y-yes ma'am" Ducking his head down, he spun on his heels and sped away. Sighing Lady Penelope made her way back into the hospital, flashing a smile at the receptionist.

"He shouldn't bother you again"

* * *

"Gordon, just keep looking at me. Don't look at it" Gordon lay on the small hospital bed, one hand squeezing the life out of Scott and the other laid by his side as the nurse tried to find a vein in the crook of his arm.

"Easy for you to say" He mumbled under his breath, settling into the pillows under his head and closing his eyes "You're not the one being attacked by a vampire" Snapping his eyes open he turned to the nurse "No offence" The man chuckled.

"None taken. I've found a vein, prepare yourself"

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

Thinking back to the events that happened not two hours ago, Gordon struggled to keep tears in. After they had been shoved out of Alan's room, they'd been left in the corridor. Scott had practically paced the floor away as they waited outside their baby brother's room. Gordon had curled up in a seat and leant against a shaking Virgil while John had tried to negotiate with a nurse. After what seemed forever they'd been told Alan was alive but was going to be kept asleep until his body had healed. It was obvious the family had been shaken and their Dad didn't even glance in their direction as he was dragged from Alan side by Dr Paula and sternly told to get some sleep and something to eat in the canteen.

"Gordon, what nine times nine?" Scott randomly asked, breaking his thoughts. Opening one eye to look at his brother, Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a grown man Sc-OW" Gordon jumped in the bed as the nurse pushed the needle in. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes" The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile before pulling the curtain around them. Gordon squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Ok, this _officially_ hurt.

_Think of something else. Distract yourself. Umm…Monty Python, dead parrots, lumberjacks, spam, tis but a scratch…_

"I wonder how Alan is" Scott sighed, trying his best to ignore his breaking knuckles in Gordon's grip "We haven't seen him since-"

"Change topic" Gordon cut in.

"Ok…err, hey! Did you know Parkers room is pink? Even his bed sheets? Poor man!" Gordon let out a pained laugh.

"Must be hard living with Lady P. Augh, this hurts" Scott used his thumb to stroke Gordons hand.

"You're doing fine. This is for Alan remember" He encouraged.

"Kid had better appreciate it" Gordon sighed "Or I'll put permanent ink in his shampoo"

"Oh, he'll love you for that." Scott chuckled "But he'd get back at you. Remember that time when he deleted all your music on your Ipod and put 'Barbie girl' and that weird 'little butterfly' song just before you went up to five."

"Oh yeah" A smirk fell on Gordon's lips "I'd put a tin full of bugs in his room. Took him forever to get them out. But man that was annoying. I think I knew 'Barbie girl' by heart by the time I came down" Scott blinked at him.

"Wait, did you actually listen to it?" He received a chuckled.

"It was that or what John had left me; ever know he was into whale songs? Trust me, it's plain freaky when you're on five and it echoes off the walls"

"Point taken"

* * *

John and Virgil sat either side of their baby brother who lay in a deep controlled sleep before them, both holding onto Alan's hands. The dimly lit room sat in a heavy atmosphere with only the whirr of the machines and the constant beeping of the heart monitor breaking the silence. John tore his eyes away from Alan and landed them on the third youngest. Virgil sat in the chair staring into space with a distanced look in his eyes. His thumb slowly stroked Alan's hand, reassuring Alan and himself that the other was there.

"Virgil?" John's voice came out as a whisper. He fell on deaf ears as said person continued to watch the floor with intensity, his mind wrapped up in a memory.

"_Virgil?" A small voice called out in the blackness of his room. Virgil rolled over in his bed to face the door where two year old Alan stood, one hand on the door handle and the other clasping Leo the bear by the ear. Reaching out for the light switch, Virgil flicked his small lamp on, blinking at the sudden light._

"_What's up sprout?" He asked. Alan looked down at his feet, cuddling Leo to his chest._

"_Had a bad dream" He mumbled to the floor, not meeting Virgils gaze "Scott won't wake up and Dad snores" Virgil chuckled._

"_Do you want to sleep with me?" Alan bit his lip, looking up. Virgil scooted over and opened the duvet to let Alan under. Alan stumbled over to the bed, climbing in and wrapping his arms around Virgil's chest._

"_Thank you" He said into his chest. Flicking the light off, Virgil snuggled them both under the quilt. _

"_What was your dream about?" Alan shifted uncomfortably, not answering Virgil's question "Was it about monsters?" Virgil asked. A week ago Scott had brought a horror film home for him and John to watch. Unluckily, Alan had walked in on them and had been petrified out of his wits at the sight of a girl having her brains eaten by a half-human, half-zombie. It'd taken them about an hour to find and convince Alan to come out from under his bed. _

"_Yeah" Alan answered quietly, holding both Virgil and Leo close "You died" Virgil wrapped his arms tighter around Alan's small frame, one hand stroking his hair._

"_How did I die?" He asked softly._

"_You all got eaten by the monster from 'Monsters Inc.'" Virgil blinked. _

"_What, Sully? The big fluffy one?" Alan shook his head._

"_No, the spider boss thing" Alan buried his head into the pillow, letting out a small whimper. Virgil smiled gently, though Alan couldn't see it in the dark, and squeezed his baby brother reassuringly in his arms._

"_Alan, I promise you we won't be eaten by monsters. They don't exist. Gordon is the closest thing to a monster, and even he's a big fuzzy friendly one" Alan laughed, but then turned serious._

"_But what about that girl?"_

"_She was only acting Alan. No one ate her. She's alive and happy in her home"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go to sleep" Alan quickly did so, his head dropping onto the pillow, Leo settled in the crook of his arm. "Night sprout" Virgil whispered, kissing the top of Alan's head, stroking Alan's small hand._

_Oh Allie. What happened to us?_

Realising that he wasn't going to get a response from his brother, John turned to Alan, taking an ice cube from the pack sitting by his head and pressing it against the teens fevered and sweaty brow. Droplets of cool water ran down the side of Alan's face, wetting the crumpled pillow beneath his head. John could see Alan's eyes moving under his eyelids, their owner lost in whatever dream had taken him. John could hope it wasn't a nightmare as Alan couldn't wake up in his drug induced sleep.

Turning his attention up to the monitor humming above them, John checked up on Alan's temperature and let out a small sigh. It was down, only by a little, but it was going down. He was still watching the monitor, one hand holding the ice, when Alan moved his head to one side, making both John and Virgil jump. Blinking, John rose slightly in his seat. Alan's eyes were moving more rapidly beneath their lids, his breathing picking up in speed. Virgil's eyes darted to Alan's heart monitor. Although there wasn't a deafening wail emitting from the machine, Alan's heart had picked up in speed. Slowly, so Alan wouldn't panic at suddenly being touched, Virgil placed a hand on Alan's blazing cheek.

"Shh" He soothed "It's ok, calm down. We've got you" Alan let out a small moan in the back of his throat, his hand clasping at the sheet below him. John followed Virgils lead; taking Alan's gripping hand and engulfing it in his own.

"We're right here Alan, nothing can hurt you" Alan's head rolled again "Shh, calm down" Virgil began to pet Alan's head, brushing his fringe from is eyes and whispering soft words while John stroked Alan's hand comfortingly. Slowly, Alan began to calm down, falling back into the numb darkness.

* * *

**There you go, no cliff-hanger this time. I hope you liked the Virgil's flashback, I tried to make it cute and fluffy!**

**Please leave your comments!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, enjoy!**

* * *

"Jefferson Tracy" A stern, angry voice scolded from behind him in the hospital canteen "When were you going to tell me that my youngest grandson was in hospital?" Wincing at her tone of voice, Jeff turned to face his mother.

"Hi Mum" He said sheepishly. A pang of guilt struck him as he took in her rushed and angry features. Her usually neat clothes looked like they'd been thrown on in a rush and her small hat hang from one side, as did her glasses. Her cheeks were flushed from running and a small bag hung from her arms, which were crossed.

"Don't you dare 'hi Mum' me young man. Do you know what I've been through in the last 24 hours? I had the scare of my life when I rung up your house only to have Brains tell me that Alan had been _kidnapped_ and was now in _hospital. _Why the hell didn't you tell me? I've never been so scared out of my wits in my life! Didn't it even cross your mind that I wasn't told? Honestly Jeff, am I really that easy to forget? Your own Mother? And look at you! How long have you been wearing those clothes? They're absolutely filthy! God knows what's on them, there's probably something _living_ on them. Haven't you even sorted out where you'll be staying? The boys can't stay here; it's not healthy to keep going like that. You may be able to go days on end without sleep Jeff but those boys simply cannot carry on like this! I thought I raised you to think now and cry later, but you've proven me wrong. When was the last time they all had a decent meal?" His Mother finally had to stop for air. Jeff dropped his head to the floor, ignoring the people staring at them. He felt like a 5-year-old again. But this simply wasn't a case of snacking behind his Mums back; he'd practically abandoned his other sons. God, when was the last time they ate? He hadn't even glanced at them after Alan…After he…

"I'm waiting for an answer Jeff" Blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I…I don't know. Augh I'm such an idiot" The tears found their own way out, slipping down his cheeks as he buried his head in his hands. He couldn't look after his own sons, what kind of Father did that make him? He heard his Mother sigh, then he was wrapped up in a warm embrace as she knelt before him.

"Jeff…Oh Jeff, what am I to do with you?"

* * *

Gordon decided to ignore the bag of his own blood dripping into Alan's veins and kept his attention on Dr Paula, who was writing on Alan's chart and checking up on his temperature. He took the fact that she wasn't frowning as much as she had done before as a good thing.

"How is he?" Scott asked from his spot by Alan, going into full mother-hen mode. Dr Paula made one last note on the clipboard and then smiled at Scott.

"His fever is reducing, slowly, but it's still an improvement than before. His breathing has also gotten better, so I think it's best to replace the breathing tube with a mask. Things are looking up" She set down the board and began to remove the tape holding the tube in pace. A sudden streak on light across his face made Gordon hold his hand up in front of his face as the door opened. He forgot how dark the room was.

"Oh my goodness" Someone breathed as they entered the room, the other person wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Grandma?" Virgil asked in surprise. When the door finally closed Gordon could see his Dad leading their grandmother over to Alan.

"Hi boys" She gave them an exhausted grin, opening her arms. She almost toppled over as four almost fully grown men hugged her at once. Stepping back to let her breath, she adjusted her glasses and turned her attention to Alan. Dr Paula placed the mask over Alan's face then left to give the family some room. A hand went to her lips "Oh the poor dear"

"He's doing better" Scott said, making his Father frown at him in confusion "Dr Paula said his fevers going down" He explained "And that his breathing is better, which is why he has the mask on now, instead of the tube"

"The poor dear" Grandma Tracy whispered again.

* * *

How long had he been here? Lost in this weird drunken sleep? It seemed like an eternity as he wandered aimlessly though the heated dark. That was one of the few things Alan could actually make out, the fact that he was too hot. That sweat soaked is skin and made whatever he was laying on stick to him. Another thing was that people were talking around him. Not clearly though, it was as if he was deep underwater and they were calling to him from the surface, their voices bubbly and full of nonsense words. He wanted to hear them, desperately wanted to. But something was stopping him from swimming up to the surface and sucking in a lungful of fresh air. He was stuck at the bottom of a dark, hot and lonely ocean and unable to free himself and escape to his family.

He didn't want to be here, in the black with that voice…No; he wasn't going to think about _that. _It was all in his imagination. No one was really there. It was just him and the bleak blackness. He was fine, not a soul could hurt were no hands reaching to snatch him away forever, or a creepy voice telling him otherwise. There was no…bomb. The bomb. Why hadn't it gone off yet? _Had_ it gone off already? He didn't remember it doing so; surely he would've felt something, anything. Maybe he was still in the heated room, hands tied and up against the wall. The bomb sat there, beeping each passing second, counting up to his death. Blake, Scarlet and Duncan long gone and laughing at Alans fate, all alone in the stone room. Or maybe this was death. Maybe he was now dead, his body battered, bruised and bloodied as it lay in his stone tomb, his soul long ago drifted away to wherever souls went after death.

There was no bright flash of light, no memories replayed, no grim reaper waiting to take him away to the afterlife. Just him laying here covered in the remains of the cells or dungeons or whatever he was kept in. Maybe Police were making their way through the debris, wondering what on Earth had happened. Maybe they found his body, and he was now buried under the ground in a little wooded coffin. Maybe he'd been unrecognisable when he was found, and was now an unmarked grave just stating 'a boy' and his family were still hunting for him, clueless that all they would find was a dead end and his dead body. Maybe. Maybe not. He didn't know any more, and in a way, he didn't care.

He just wanted his family.

* * *

All the lights were turned off in the small room and the only light was streaming though from the open window. The moons steady gaze kissed over the two, lighting up their figures in a ghostly white. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon had been dragged off to their Grandmothers hotel for a good meal and well-earned rest and Lady P and Parker had also retreated to their hotel rooms for the night. Jeff sat by the head of his baby boy, who lay before him on his back, both arms laying on top of the thin sheet covering him, his head tilted towards Jeff. Jeff's hand brushed against Alan's now much cooler cheek. His little boy. Soft fogs danced against the oxygen mask covering Alan's nose and mouth and his eyes wandered beneath their lids. His hair, several shades lighter from the moons constant watching, sprung around at odd angles.

"Goodnight Alan" He whispered, running a hand through the boys tangled locks. The noise from the hospital seemed to melt away, as did the sounds of the night outside. Gently, so he wouldn't disturb Alan or the IV, Jeff lifted Alan's arms and tucked the sheet up under his chin. Alan's fever had dropped down, so Jeff felt sure that Alan would begin to fill a chill in the night air. Laying a kiss on his forehead he rose from his chair. Silently he made his way over to the window and smiled up at the bright moon. "Keep an eye on him Lucy" He breathed. Turning back to Alan he bid a silent 'see you tomorrow' and left the room to join his sons and Mother at the hotel, closing the door behind him. Had he looked back he would have seen the woman sitting down in his chair, her wings shielding Alan from harm.

* * *

**I'll try to publish again ASAP but I've caught up with my writing (I write ahead of the chapters I write) so it's depending on how my imagination works (Come on brain, don't let me down now!) for when I put chapter 10 up. **

**Please leave your comments (I panic otherwise!)**

**Sukuangtou.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Sorry the last chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else I could put after the ending of it. I liked it how it was. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"-Mr Turnbull, why did you kidnap Alan Tracy?"

"Did you do it for money? Or do you personally know Jeff Tracy and wanted revenge? Will you-"

"-Did Alan run away with you voluntarily?"

"How do you feel about blowing up 500-year-old ruins? Have you no sha-"

"Will you plead guilty?"

"-If you could remove the blanket over your face and look at-"

"Ms, what are your comments?"

"Did Alan run away?"

"LET US THROUGH" Sandra shouted over the vultures circling them with flashing and filming cameras as she led Blake Turnbull, Scarlet Runnel and Duncan Smith to the police van waiting to take them to court. The charges pilling up against them including; child abduction, child abuse, possession of dangerous weapons and whatever else they could charge them for. And they deserved it after what they put the Tracy family through.

"Scarlet, what do your parents thi-"

"Will you apologise?"

She couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her lips as she climbed into the police car waiting behind the van, watching them being loaded into the van and the press run after the van in a desperate bid to get a photo.

* * *

"We've taken Alan off the sedative" Dr Paula explained to Jeff, who sat by Alan "His fever has gone down and we don't think waking up will rise it again, depending if he has a nightmare or if he gets excited. So you should try to keep him as calm as possible when he does wake up, which should be soon." Jeff let a smile break out on his face. Finally he could _talk_ to Alan. Properly and without any interruptions, arguments or mad men trying to blow his baby to bits in castle ruins. But he'd have to wait for Alan to wake up. Taking Alan's hand and giving it a small squeeze, he couldn't stop himself silently wishing that was now. That Alan would open his baby blue eyes and smile up at him. Jeff would tell him everything was going to be ok and how things were going to change. He would promise to pay more attention to him and to really be there when he needed him.

"But" Dr Paula continued "We expect that Alan will have gone through not just physical, but mental trauma too. This will probably result in nightmares, panic attacks and a lot of confusion at first. But we'll have to wait for him to wake up for us to be able to help him" Jeff nodded in understanding. Dr Paula put away Alan's board and left the room. Jeff felt his hand gripping Alan's tighter. Mental trauma. His baby was going to suffer all that and all because of those three. His poor baby. He didn't realise how wrapped up in his thoughts he was until Scott snapped him out of his though by waving a hand in his face.

"Hello? Earth calling Dad! Anyone home?" Swatting Scott's hand out of his face, he raised an eyebrow at Scott who stood grinning over him, looking fully refreshed after a good night's sleep. In fact, they all seemed in better spirits, but if that was just from the promise that Alan would wake soon Jeff didn't know.

"What?" Scott rolled his eyes skyward, sighing.

"I asked if you'd seen the paper" He held out the latest copy of _The Daily Mail _to emphasise his point. Jeff shook his head, taking the paper and reading the headline. **KIDNAPPED FOR MONEY OR REVENGE? The truth about the hidden Tracy.** The text below began to talk about all Jeff's mistakes and how people wanted to get back at him for not letting their businesses in on the money he was making with Tracy Enterprises. How he'd driven his son away by sending him to a boarding school, how he was kept a great distance away from both his family and the public.

"What the hell? How did they…When did they…?" Scott took a seat the other side of the bed, his hand automatically taking the sleeping teens in his own.

"Yeah. Someone left it in the canteen. Lady P is on the phone as we speak to the boss and the rest of the press. I don't think I've ever heard her talk like that before. It was surreal! You should have heard the words coming out of her mouth" Jeff chuckled.

"We've known each other for a long time. She considers us family, so an attack on us is an attack on her, in a way." Scott nodded. Letting the silence consume their thoughts as they both watched over their Alan. Then he realised something horrifying, his eyes widening.

"You do realise that, as we speak, Gordon is taking down a mental note of all these new and exciting words to use against us" Jeff half-grimaced, half-smiled.

"Yippy" He groaned.

* * *

"_Hello I'm Bill Turnbull and welcome to BBC News at six. In the program tonight; Paratrooper Sergeant Wilson is killed from a unexploded mine in Afghanistan, the Queen announces that this year Buckingham Palace is to celebrate Guy Fawkes night in the Palace gardens for the first time and Monty Pythons 'Spamalot' set to go out on tour. But now for our main story tonight, paratrooper sergeant Jones Wilson was killed yesterday by an unexploded improvised mine. This was his second time back to Afghanistan. His family has been told. Huw Edwards has this report, Huw…"_

Gordon stretched, leaning back into the sofa in their hotel room, letting Bill carry on giving the British public their daily news. To say he was board would be an understatement. A huge one at that. John was collapsed in a chair next to him, dead to the world, Scott was with Dad and Alan at the hospital, Parker had taken Lady p to the local park to cool off (seriously, where did she _learn _those words!) and Virgil had been dragged clothes shopping with their Grandma as they had been wearing the same clothes for about…what? Since they found Alan? So about three…four days if you included today. Gordon blinked at that though. Four days, had they really been here four days? Alan had been missing (including the night he vanished) for three days.

_In one week we almost lost our baby brother._

The thought sent chills down Gordon's spine. Images flashed before his eyes; Alan tied, bound and gagged in the hands of a madman wanting to gain nothing more than money from their family suffering. The bas- the man even wrapped his arms around a very sick Alan, who now lay on a hospital bed recovering from pneumonia, bruised ribs, sensitivity from light and likely mental trauma when he woke up. Gordon felt his fists clench in a ball as his blood began to boil. That man was going to prison, and they were going to make sure it was for a long time.

* * *

Jeff gave an apologetic look to the hospital staff has he ran down the hallway, ringing mobile phone in hand. Reaching a quiet spot where he was sure he wasn't going to disturb anyone, he flipped the singing device open.

"Hello?" He panted. At the other end there was a sound of lots of shouting people and clicking of cameras.

"Hello? Mr Tracy? It's Sandra" The woman shouted down the phone "Sorry about the noise, we've just received Blake, Scarlet and Duncan back from court. The press are everywhere"

"What's happened?" Jeff asked worriedly "What's gone wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. The judge decided he needed you and one of your sons there, basically you'll need to read a statement on court about what happened" Jeff's grip on the phone tightened. He couldn't leave the hospital. Alan would be waking up soon and he needed to be there when he did.

"But I gave you a statement, I though he knew why I couldn't be there"

"I know, but I'm afraid I can't change it. It's starts at 9:00pm tonight so you'll need to get here about 8:00pm" Jeff let out a long sigh. Maybe he could get Scott to come with him. Virgil was out with his Mother and he had no idea when they would be back, so they were out of the question. Gordon and John were at the hotel, so it would take some time for them to get here, but it was the only choice. Someone had to be there for Alan. Checking his watch the digits 7:20 flashed up at him. Both Scott and himself would need more appropriate clothing for court, so they would have to leave now and find a shop somewhere and then get a taxi to take them there.

"Ok, I'll be there" He sighed.

* * *

"Gor…Court…Alan…hos…" Jeffs stuttering voice buzzed down the phone. Gordon frowned, getting of the sofa and moving around to try to find a better signal. "Need…Grandma…"

"Dad" Gordon shouted down the phone "It's really hard to hear you, there's lots of static, hang on a second" Running from the room and to the bedroom, he leapt and landed on the bed, standing to find a better signals. The new height seemed to clear the static slightly. "That's better, what were you saying?"

"I need you to make your way to the hospital-"

"What's happened?" Suddenly the memories of Alan crashing filled his mind. Them being push from the room but still being able to hear the constant wail of the machine. Scott pacing the floor away. The distant look from their Dad when he had left the room. They had come so close to losing Alan. Surely he had been through enough.

"Nothing has happened to Alan" His Dad assured "But Scott and I have to get ready to go to court, so I need you and John to be with Alan, he's been taken of the sedative and should be awake soon"

"That's great! We will be there soon, but I'll have to wake John up first" Glancing outside, he took a mental note to grab their coats as the sun began to set behind the many buildings "We should be there within half an hour"

"We're leaving now, we will just have to hope Alan doesn't wake up until you get there"

"Fingers crossed"

* * *

When Alan was later asked what it was like to wake up after being on a sedative for several days, he would describe it like wading through treacle. Every time he felt close to consciousness, something would block him, keeping him down in the hot, sticky black ocean of his mind. His eyes refused to open.

"We can turn the lights off now, it's dark enough outside. Maybe we should open the curtains, what do you think?" Alan frowned, not quite understanding what was being said. His head was spinning in thick, drunken circles, making the darkness swirl into one big mass around him. The familiar hot, sweaty feeling coated his skin and his hair felt filthy and unwashed. Alan's fingers jolted as they brushed against cloth beneath him, the sense of touch seemed like a long forgotten memory. He felt something lying on top of his legs, running up under his chin. A blanket of some kind?

As feeling began to swim over his body, he felt his other senses begin to emerge from the deep too. The smell of disinfected blasted in his face, making his stomach twist at such a strong smell so soon. Swallowing, he realised how parched and dry his red raw throat was. How long was it since he had something to drink? Something plastic and cold was covering his face, swooping up from his mouth and around his nose. Alan took a deep breath to keep down his claustrophobia, but that just hurt his throat.

**Beepbeepbeepbeep**

The sound made him freeze. The bomb, hadn't it gone off yet? He was still stuck in the small stone room with the bomb? But where were the binds tying him to the spot? Keeping him from escaping? He needed to get away. He needed to run. But first he needed to open his eyes. He felt his face form into a frown as he concentrated on his eyelids. Painstakingly slowly, he began to crack his eyes open. Instant pain flooded over them, making him squeeze them back shut in shock.

**Beepbeepbeepbeep**

He didn't have time for this. He needed to get away. Splitting them open again, he blinked up at his surroundings. It was dark, almost black. Maybe the fire had burned itself out? Alan found himself lying on his back on a bed. Why? Something was wrong. This was a different room. Maybe they had waited for him to pass out and then taken him somewhere else? But…the bomb. Turning his stiff neck, he looked up at the beeping screen, which was lit up by the silver light pouring in through the window. His exhausted eyes struggled to focus on what the screen was reading, the world around him pulsing from focused to fuzzy and back again. Was it _even_ a bomb? He looked around the room for any clues to where on Earth he was. Apart from the few chairs scattered around the room and a sofa it was pretty much empty. There was a closed door in the corner, a blind pulled down over the small window in it. What was going on? Suddenly hushed voices began talking behind the door, their owners silhouettes forming giant figures across the blinds.

"Poor boy, when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain"

"I know, why don't we just keep him sedated? He'd be much easier to handle"

"He would probably starve if we kept him like that! He need to live, silly!"

"Who is he anyway?"

"Alan Tracy"

"Come on" A new voice interrupted the conversation "You need to prep the operation room"

He needs to _live__?_ Operation? Was he…an experiment? They had to keep him alive so he could be dissected? Alan felt his breath quicken. He wasn't safe at all. He had no idea how or why he was saved, but he was now out of the frying pan and into the fire.

_A blazing fire at that_

He thought as a thick line of sweat began to trickle down his forehead. The way his heart was pounding in his chest he was certain it was going to burst through. He needed to get out, now, before they came to get him. Using his hands to push against the mattress, he struggled into a sitting position. Instantaneously his ribs exploded in pain, making him double over in shock, tears flooding to out the corner of his eyes. Brushing them away with his hand he pulled the sheet off himself, revealing his pyjama clad legs and bare feet. Being much more careful this time, he slowly moved his legs to the side of the bed, letting them hang off the side.

Now for the tricky bit.

Having no idea how long he'd been there, Alan wasn't too sure how his legs were going to react to standing, let alone walking. Clutching the bed frame tightly he slid them down onto the hard, cold floor, only just catching himself when the buckled under his own weight and jumping in shock at how surreal it felt to be standing. He stood panting there for a few minutes, brushing away sweat with the back of his hand. By now he was utterly exhausted. His entire energy supply run out and all he had done was get out of bed. Taking a deep breath to control his fevered panting he took a very small baby step forward he waited a second to see how his leg handled it. Nothing happened so he cautiously took another tiny step. And then another. Ok, he'd made it while hanging onto the bed, but what about letting go? He'd have to let go at some point. Swallowing, he let his grip slip from the beds metal frame. He hardly and time to gasp before he came crashing down to the hard ground below, banging his hurt ribs on the floor. Stopping himself short of crying out in pain, he bit his knuckled instead, feeling something warm and metal-tasting run out from under his teeth and let more tears roll down his hot cheeks.

_Keep quiet, or they will know you're awake. Then they'll take you to the operation room and…and…_

He shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus. Rolling onto his back, something tugged at the crook of his arm. Frowning, he took hold of the small tube thing lightly in his hand. His eyes widened as the IV stand tipped slightly over him before the weight of the bag tipped it over its edge, smashing it across his ribs.

"O-w" His hoarse and cracked voice croaked. Lifting the IV off him and placing it silently on the floor next to him, he took hold of the needle sitting in his arm. Shutting his eyes tightly in an attempt to prepare himself, he yanked the needle out.

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow_

Throwing the needle and tube away, he clutched onto his arm, curling into a ball and trying to silent himself through the pain, more tears trickling down his face. Once it had dulled down to a constant sting Alan pushed himself back up into a sitting position. His ribs had gone painfully numb by now and his knees felt as if they were paralysed on the floor.

**Beepbeepbeepbeep**

The sound of the machine Alan once thought was a bomb brought his attention to more wires attached to his chest but had luckily not pulled down the heavy device on top of him. Reaching underneath the flimsy shirt and grabbing hold of the wires he pulled the suckers off his skin, wincing at the sudden bloom of pain they caused across his chest.

**Beepbee…**

Throwing them away Alan checked himself over in case there was anything else he missed. He couldn't see anything else, but in the dark it was hard to tell. Almost as if he was learning to walk again, Alan managed to push himself up onto his shaking legs.

_Keep calm, keep calm_

Setting his pulsing eyesight onto the door, he staggered forward. The machine began to beep madly as his legs took on a mind of his own, making him walk-fall onto the wall next to the door. Leaning onto the cooling wall he wiped yet more sweat from his forehead. His vision was becoming worse now; everything was spinning, pulsing and melting around him like a whirlpool. A face began to form in front of him, smiling down at him with huge, blood-chilling eyes at looked like they were straight out of a horror film. A long line of teeth grinned at him madly.

_It's only my imagination, it's only my imagination, it's only my imagination._

Massaging his temples in an attempt to clear his eyesight, he took hold of the door handle, opening it slowly and blinking in the harsh, painful light. He needed to escape this place, now.

* * *

**A bitter-sweet chapter. Alan's awake, but still very sick. I hope you enjoyed it! I actually got the idea for the whole story from the song 'Buried Beneath' by Red. **

**Please leave your comments, I love hearing them!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

John led Gordon, who was practically jumping of the walls, down to Alan's room. After hearing that Alan was off the sedative, John had to deal with an almost _hyper_ Gordon, which was nothing to take lightly. The last time they had made the mistake of giving Gordon sugar was when he was seven and he'd thrown just about everyone in the pool including Brains, Lady P and a two-year-old Alan (Who Jeff had caught mid-flight before Alan had plunged into the deep end) It was a mistake they had never made again, including Gordon once he remembered what had happened.

"Do you think Alan will wake up?" Gordon asked as they turned down the corridor. John sighed as Gordon asked him for what? Tenth time since they got here?

"I don't know" He explained again "But you've already asked me this and I've already ans…" John's words faded as he got to Alan's door, which stood slightly ajar from the door frame. Gordon bumped into his back at the abrupt halt in pace. Giving his nose a quick rub he frowned up at John.

"What's up?" He peered around his brother, trying to catch a glimpse at what was making John so worried.

"Something's wrong" John murmured under his breath, pushing the door open.

"What do you-Oh my God" Gordon gasped as the empty room was thrown into light by the hallway light. Flicking the light switch on both of them gasped at the abandoned bed, fallen IV and scattered wires and needle spread over the floor.

"A-Alan?" John called out hesitantly. His only reply was the constant wailing heart monitor "Alan, are you in here?" Nothing. John's eyes darted to the window, but found relief spread over him when he saw that it was firmly closed.

"John" Gordon said weakly next to him, grabbing his brother's attention. Leaving the room, Gordon swooped down, grabbing something plastic off the floor. Swallowing, he lifted it up, showing John the loose wristband with Alan's name on, which he had worn since the day they had brought him here.

"Is everything ok boys?" Both of them jumped as Dr Paula came up from behind them, concerned look on her face.

"No" John said quietly "Alan's woken up"

"But isn't that good news?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, her eyes bouncing from one brother to another.

"Yes, but Alan's gone missing"

* * *

"Um, Grandma?" Virgil winced as said woman held up an eye-hurting bright yellow top "I don't think Scott will like that very much" His Grandma huffed at him.

"What about Gordon?" She looked hopeful but Virgil shook his head.

"No, I don't think he'd like it either" She rolled her eyes beneath her neat gold-rimmed glasses.

"You boys are so _picky_ about your clothes. I'll get it for your Father then, he has no say in what I get him" She flung the item of clothing into the basket then continued on her mission down the racks of clothing. Virgil checked his watch. They'd been going at this for ages now, but Grandma wanted them all to have a week's worth of clothing, fashionable or otherwise. Maybe being here wasn't so bad, after all, he'd managed to stop their Grandmother dressing them all up like they were all three-year-olds again, including their Dad.

"Virgil" His Grandma called from the other end of the isle "How long have you been wearing you underwear for?" Virgil's cheeks went a shade of tomato red as several people gave his disgusted and horrified looks.

"Grandma!" He hissed, running up to her. She just blinked at him, completely oblivious.

"What? Anyway, answer my question" Virgil opened his mouth to complain, but a tinny tune of 'Shining Star' began to ring in his back pocket.

_Saved by the phone!_

Flipping it open and ignoring the sideways glance his Grandmother gave him, he answered "Hello?"

"Virgil? _Thank God_, where are you?" Came the tinny reply.

"John? In some shop not far from the hospital, why?"

"Alan woke up Virgil, but…" Virgil felt dread sink to the bottom of his stomach as his brother paused. Something had gone wrong. Damn it, he knew something would happen. He should have stayed at the hospital.

"What? What's wrong with Alan?" That caught his Grandmothers attention. She stopped picking up weird items of clothing and gave him a sharp look, silently demanding to know what was happening.

"When we went to Alan's room, he was gone"

"Gone?" Virgil's eyes widened in shock.

"No one had moved him, he's gone on his own accord. Dr Paula checked the monitors and before Alan had removed the wires his fever had picked up again" Virgil took a shaky breath, swallowing down the certain words that rose from his throat. If Alan's fever had gone up again, then who knew what the teen was thinking when he left.

"Oh my God" He whispered.

"We're going through the CCTV footage now…wait a minute" Johns voice quietened as he moved away from the phone "Go back a bit…there! He went in there! Sorry Virgil I've got to go"

"Grandma and I will come back to the hospital" He assured some hope rising as they spotted his younger brother.

"OK, bye"

* * *

Alan huddled in the corner of the small room, petrified out of his wits. Those people were everywhere, it had been a miracle that he'd made it this far. He could hear them outside running around searching for him. The small room he'd stumbled in seemed like a waiting room of some kind. There were chairs scattered about and a small TV airing the news in the corner opposite him, though he wasn't paying much attention to it. It was getting harder and harder to think and concentrate, and it didn't help that his breathing wasn't getting any easier. _**BOOM!**_ Alan let out a terrified yelp, curling into a ball as the bomb finally exploded. Gripping onto the clothes he waited for the end. His sticky forehead pressing against his shaking arms. Silence. After a minute nothing had happened but Alan continued to sit shaking, crying and overwhelmed in his corner. Cracking open an eye he glanced up at the still room. Everything was the same. No explosion, no devastation- _**BOOM. CRACK, CRACK.**_

"_**SARGENT WILSON WAS A HONNORBLE MAN WHO SADLY DIED FROM A UNEXPLODED MINE…"**_Again Alan ducked for cover, this time burying his head into his knees, his hands clasping his dirty hair. What the _hell_ was going on? Why couldn't he just go _home?_ All he wanted was to see his family again. To see his Dad after he _promised _he'd get him. If he was going to die then why could he just die? He could hear his heart thundering against his chest and legs. Why was everything so loud? It was hard enough to think as it was without everything echoing around him. It was as if someone had turned the world's volume up and he was stuck inside a tunnel.

_**BOOM! **_

"_We'll see you around Alan" Blake chuckled "Or maybe not, it all depend on how high you fly once our little toy goes off. Oh well, it's been fun Alan" He ran a finger along his hot cheekbone "I've made sure this room is nice and toasty for you. Do you like it?" Alan didn't answer; instead he turned his head away. A sharp slap brought his gaze back to Blake "I said, do you like it?" His voice was much fiercer this time, his eyes blazing._

"_N-o" He struggled. Blake just grinned at him then his way to the door._

"_Good. Bye bye little Alan" Then he slammed the door shut, and Alan was alone, waiting to die._

"_**Alan"**_

_What? _

Groggily, he lifted his head from his knees, then pushed himself back into the wall as three blurry, waving images of people ran up to him. They'd found him. He was cornered with no way out, like a tiger cornering its prey. Oh God, they were going to operate on him. Where was his family? He just wanted to be home, safe and as far away as he could be from all this. And now he was going to die, he was sure of it.

"_**Alan"**_

Their voices were bubbly and thick, as if they were underwater. Alan's vision continued to morph whoever was in front of him more by making the world swing one way and then the other in sickening twists.

"_**Look at me Alan"**_

But they didn't have any eyes; their entire being was one big smudge. Suddenly someone was touching him, a hand clasping his forehead, another on his shoulder.

"NO!" He screamed, pushing backwards in a bid to escape the things.

* * *

Gordon knelt down in front of his now awake baby brother, his heart completely breaking at the sight of Alan so terrified. His face was tear streaked and his cheeks red from the rising fever. His clothes stuck to him in a second skin, as did his messy blond hair. But what scared him most was the horrible clouded look Alan's baby blue eyes coated themselves in. They were almost a chalky white. John quickly realised that he wasn't getting through to Alan, at the teen was too far into whatever living nightmare he'd been dropped into, to properly understand what was being said to him. Slowly, he placed a hand on Alan's forehead, taking note of his temperature, and the other on his shoulder.

"NO!" Alan suddenly screamed, flinching away from Johns touch, trying to push himself further into the wall behind him "You…a-re…no-t t-tak…ing m-e"

"Alan" Dr Paula said gently "You're safe. You're in hospital Alan, nothing can happen to you" Alan gave her a dazed look and Gordon could see his confused mind gradually processing the information. In Gordon's opinion, Alan's eyes brightened slightly, if only a little, but it meant they were getting through the barrier of his living nightmare.

"And we're here Alan" He said as softly as he could "John and I are here"

"And this is Dr Paula" John indicated to her "She's a doctor Alan, she would hurt you. No one will. Gordon and I will make sure of it" Alan just looked at them blankly, completely lost, his mind unable to take in that much information. Gordon hated seeing him like this, so gone and scared, he wasn't _their_ Alan. Their Alan would be bouncing off the walls, excitingly telling them about his better grades and how he got onto the running team. All of them already knew but they'd agreed to let Alan tell them himself. But instead Alan sat scrunched up in a corner of a waiting room in hospital.

_**BOOM!**_

Alan practically screamed as a bomb went off on the news, pulling into himself to shield himself from the bomb.

_Oh my God, the bomb. _

Realisation dawned on all three of them at the same time. Alan thought the noise from the TV was a bomb. Jumping to his feet, John raced to the tele and pulled out the plug. Gordon clenched his fists. If Alan had flashbacks just from hearing a loud bang, what on earth was going to happen later in life? If Alan decided to become a Thunderbird? He was going to be haunted by this for the rest of his life.

"Dad will be here soon Alan" He tried his best to comfort the shaking and shivering teen "And Scott, Virgil and Grandma" That struck a chord. Alan, for the first time, actually looked at Gordon in the eye.

"D-ad…?" He voice was shaky and rough. Gordon could only imagine how much his throat must hurt. Alan hadn't had a proper drink since before he was kidnapped, but he forced a smile onto his face. For Alans sake. John came back and knelt beside him.

"Yeah, Dad will be here soon" John confirmed. Alan's eyes dragged from Gordon, to John and back again.

"Gor…don?" Gordon dared to move closer, slowly putting a hand on Alan's arm.

"Yep, it's me sprout" Alan gasped and practically collapsed onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and burying his head into him. Choked sobs racked his broken body.

"I…I…"

"Shh" Gordon put his arms around Alan in a comforting hug, John placing a hand on Alan's back and rubbing soothing circles. "Shh, we're here. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"We'll need to get him back to bed" Dr Paula said softly "I'll get his room ready" She got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Behind the door they could hear her talking to the rest of the hospital staff involved in helping find Alan. Gordon made a mental note to thank them later. John and Gordon stayed where they were, making no attempt to move, both letting Alan weep the built up emotions he'd been keeping in. Eventually Alan's sobs turned to quiet whimpers and hiccups, his head resting tiredly against Gordon's chest. Running a hand through his hair, Gordon allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alan" John asked softly "Do you think you can walk?" There was a small pause before Alan shook his head. John wasn't really surprised. Alan hadn't eaten or drank for about a week; he'd suffered through pneumonia and done a runner on them. All of it combined was bound to make his body weak. "Do you want me to carry him?" He looked up at Gordon. Gordon was about to answer when Alan clutched onto him tightly. His head dropping slightly as sleep began to claim him and his tired body.

"No, I'll do it" Shifting Alan so his knees were bent, he got onto his feet, picking him up in a bridal style. Alan's head flopped onto his shoulder, completely exhausted, his eyes drooping. Gordon kept down his gasp as he felt how light Alan was in his arms. John went ahead to open the door, and they both silently took the now sleeping Alan back to his room.

* * *

Jeff and Scott Tracy walked down the court steps, both with satisfied grins on their faces. Finally. _Finally _they had brought Blake and his crew to justice. All three of them were to be locked away in prison for a good 40 years each and the guy who helped Alan find a hotel was given 2 years inside. Suddenly Scott became blinded by a huge bright flash in front of his eyes, disorienting him and making his grab onto Jeff's shoulder as they descended the steps.

"Mr Tracy, can we have a word?"

"Mr Tracy over here"

"Scott, can you look this way"

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Did you get justice for your son?"

"No comment" Jeff shouted, grabbing onto Scotts arm and pushing his way through the mass of press until he reached to road where their taxi was waiting. Flinging open the door they both scrambled in, slamming the door behind them. A few reporters ran after them as they taxi pulled away, trying to get one last image of the world famous Jefferson Tracy and his son. Scott leant back into the leather seat, grabbing his phone and turning it on. **3 MISSED MESSAGES **glowed up at him in the dark taxi. Frowning as he read that Virgil had tried to contact him three times, he pressed call. Almost instantly Virgil picked up.

"Scott? I've been trying to get hold of you for ages" Virgil's relieved voice said. Scott blinked, hadn't Virgil been told he was in court?

"I was in court, weren't you told? Has something happened?" Jeff turned his attention from the view outside to his eldest son, who was getting more confused by what Virgil was saying.

"Scott, is Dad with you?" Virgil asked. Scott frowned.

"Yeah, why?

"Put me on speaker" Shrugging, Scott pulled his mobile away from his ear and press the screen.

"Ok, you're on speaker, now spill" They heard Virgil sigh from his end of the phone.

"Um, Dad, Scott, Alan woke up but…" Both men froze as Virgil's voice drifted off. Jeff felt his heart clench at the mention of Alan

"What happened?"

"When he woke up, Gordon and John hadn't got there yet. He panicked and managed to get out of his room"

"WHAT?" Both of them chorused shouted at once.

"He was eventually found in the waiting room, but his fever has gone up. Gordon and John managed to calm him down and take him back to his room" Jeff took in a deep breath.

_My baby boy, why does everything happen to you?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff and Scott arrived at the hospital just as the sun began to rise over the sleepy city. Had they been there for any other reason they would've stopped to take in the breath-taking site of the early morning mist slowly lift its blanket from the buildings and skyscrapers, but Alan was all they could think about. Both sprinted from the taxi (Scott only just remembering to pay the driver) and sped through the quiet hospital, passing sleeping patients and members of staff starting or finishing their shifts. Jeff practically ran into the wall of the lift, Scott bumping into his back as he skidded to a halt.

Both stood panting harshly as they waited in silence to reach their floor. The doors had hardly opened when they pushed themselves through and darted to Alan's room, swinging open the door. The sight inside made both men freeze on the spot, panting and utterly exhausted from the sudden rush of adrenaline. Alan was sitting upright in the bed, an oxygen mask covering his sickly yellow skin and a thin sheet covering his legs, his bandaged arms sitting on top. Alan's unkempt hair flicked up in a variety of cow-licks sticky from the layer of sweat covering his body. Alan's head was turned to the open window which let in the golden orange of the rising run. Next to him, Gordon slumped onto the bed, his breathing slow and his eyes closed. Virgil and John both sat on the sofa, also asleep, John resting his head on Virgil's shoulder. Alan seemed lost in thought as he took in the view outside, not noticing that the door opened or that his Father and brother were standing there.

"Alan?" Alan jumped, turning his head away from the window, his eyes widening.

"Dad?" He whispered "Sco-"He was cut off as he was engulfed into a tight hug by said persons.

"Don't you ever do that to us again" Jeff mumbled into his son's hair, bursting into tears and increasing is grip. Scott, also in tears, grabbed hold of Alan's shaking hand and giving it a squeeze. Finally Alan was back with them.

"Scott?" Turning to the groggy voice behind him, he flashed Gordon a small grin.

"Why don't we, John and Virgil go and get something to drink?" Gordon glanced over to Alan and their Dad before nodding in understandment, getting up. He and Scott quietly woke John and Virgil, ushering them out the room. Once they had left Jeff finally let go of Alan, manoeuvring himself so he sat on the bed with Alan on his lap, reminding him of when Alan was little and came to him after a nightmare. The teen buried his face into Jeff's chest, hot tears running down his fevered cheeks.

They sat there for a while, Jeff rocking and rubbing small circles on Alan's back, letting his youngest let go of his built up emotions. Alan's shoulders shook softy with each whimper, making Jeff's heart break. Nothing needed to be said but Jeff just knew Alan wasn't going to recover quickly. From what Virgil had explained on the phone, Alan had been terrified of the sound of bombs exploding on the news and the bang of the door opening. Jeff could just tell there was going to be many a nightmare ahead of them but, fingers crossed, with the help of his family, it will only be nightmares and nothing more. Alan had suffered enough, Jeff wasn't sure he'd be able to cope if there was psychasthenia attached to what he was already going through. When Alan's sobs quietened down to hiccups, Jeff pulled away; wiping Alan's cheeks with the sleeve of is suit.

"Better?" Alan just nodded mutely. Jeff gave him a warm smile, wrapping him back up in is arms "You've got a fever" He muttered, feeling the warmth emitting from Alan's forehead. Alan wasn't sure if that was a statement or he had to answer, so he just nodded his head again, choosing to fiddle with the buttons of his Fathers suit. "I heard you gave Gordon and John quite a scare"

"I like to keep you on your toes" He mumbled quietly, making Jeff laugh lightly, but his face quickly turned serious as his eyes settled onto the bandages that were peeking out from Alan's pyjama sleeves.

"How do you feel?" Alan didn't answer, he just followed his gaze to his wrists, lifting his arm up and ghosting his fingers over the tight white material. Sighing, he settled back down into Jeff's chest.

"Swore, tired, you want to full list?"

"If it'd make you feel better" Alan mulled that comment over, not entirely sure of what he should say. His Dad seemed to sense this "Why don't you tell me, in your own words, what happened?" Alan kept is eyes down, nor daring to make eye contact. His voice was almost a whisper when he finally spoke.

"After the phone call…"

* * *

"I-I think it'd be better if I spoke to your Father" Dr Paula struggled as the four Tracy sons crowded her with pleading eyes "I understand that you have medical facilities but I would prefer monitoring Alan-"

"But Virgil can do that-Ow!" Gordon flinched as both John and Scott elbowed him in the ribs. Virgil sighed, turning form this now squabbling brothers to Dr Paula.

"Sorry about them. But we really think that Alan could come home. We have a medical room, monitors, medicine and I'm fully trained. We live on an island, we're prepared for the worst" Dr Paula sighed.

"I'll talk to your Father about it. No promises…but…"

* * *

"Do you want to walk or…?" Gordon gestured to the waiting wheelchair in the doorway. Alan shook his head. Grinning, Gordon held out a hand to help balance Alan as he slipped off the bed and onto his unsteady feet. Almost instantly is legs buckled, his older brother just catching him in time "You ok?" Alan grit his teeth in frustration, wrapping his arm around Gordon's neck while the elder supported him from under the arms.

"Yeah, my body has decided that when I'm delusional I walk better than if I'm fully awake" Gordon chuckled, but his thought turned to Alan's last walking trip. True, when you think hospital staff are about to cut you open you move a lot faster, but seeing his only baby brother in such a state wasn't something he wanted to witness again in a hurry.

"I think I prefer it when you're not delusional, that was plain_ scary_"

"Payback for your pranks" Alan grinned, giving him a look. Gordon's face scrunched up.

"Next time do a practical joke please. By the way, you owe me" Gordon said, slowly moving them out of Alan's room, Alan's legs still wobbling even with Gordons support, making progress gradual.

"Owe you?" Alan asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I donated some of my blood for you. I had to sit there with a bloody needle stuck in my arm! It's your fault we're the same type"

"No wonder I'm walking funny" A small coat of sweat began to appear across Alan's forehead.

"Are you ok?" Gordon felt the cold emotion of worry settle in the pit of his stomach, Alan's fever had gotten much better over the last few days, but Dr Paula had warned them not to over-excite or exhaust him if it was to stay that way.

"Yeah, I haven't really done much for a while" The teen already sounded tired. He'd probably fall sleep in the taxi taking them to the airport and their Dad would end up carrying him to the plane.

"Well duh!" He carried on cheerfully despite his worries, Alan had enough fuss over the last few days from Scott and their Grandmother and he didn't need it from him as well "You had pneumonia. Want me to carry-"

"No!" Gordon laughed.

* * *

"Aww, sleeping like a baby" Gordon commented, watching Alan's slow breathing as he slept on Scott's shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, I'll do my best to make the next one longer. I hope you liked it! Psychasthenia = psychological disorder characterized by phobias, obsessions, compulsions, or excessive anxiety (according to Wikipedia)**

**Please leave your comments. **

**Sukuangtou.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Alan ran until his throat was rasping for air, his legs screaming at him to end his fear-fuelled sprint down the endless corridors of blackness. Mould hung low off the walls in huge __stalagmites__. Behind him, he could hear the slow tap, tap, tapping of the creature's feet as it followed him with ease through the maze of endless passageways. It was getting closer. _

"_You can't hide from me!" A high-pitched squeal echoed, bouncing around his head "I'm coming for you!" Alan's breathing began to pick up speed, his heart thumping so hard in his chest he was sure it was going to burst through at any second. He had to get away. He carried on his frantic search for an escape through the thickening black. "Oh Al-an" The voice called "One…two…three" Alan sped around a corner _

_"BOO!" Alan screamed, toppling backwards and onto the hard stone floor below him. "Hehe! You're so fun to play with Alan!" Alan could only stare, frozen to the spot by sheer horror. The man towering above him looked like the child of the Joker and a half rotten mummy, its fingers were slowly decaying, one hanging off by the bone. Its teeth were coal as were his tongue. Mouldy green hair sprouted at odd angles from his head, his skin moon white. He placed his head on its side, giving Alan a confused look. "What's wrong Alan?" His mouth turned into a huge grin, showing rows of its hideous teeth "Are you scared?" Alan leapt to his feet, just catching himself as his legs wobbled dangerously. He needed to run, he needed to escape from his certain death but his body refused to co-operate, rooting his to the spot._

"_H-how are you?" His voice was barely a whisper but he was sure the thing…no, the __**monster**__ had heard him. He shivered as the wisps of its breath tickled his skin._

"_Oh. Don't you like me Alan? Is it my appearance? Should I change into something else?" Suddenly his voice turned deathly dark "How about this?" Alan snapped his eyes shut as the sound of bones cracking and muscles twisting filled his ears, almost making him gage in disgust. "Oh Al-an" Alan cracked open one eye, then screamed as a pair of razor-sharp hooves flew towards him. His legs un-rooted themselves and Alan was finally allowed to run from the monster which was crying out in anger. The thunderous sound of horse shoes clattering after him kept him going through the endless maze. "What? Don't you like animals Alan? How about something more familiar to you then" Alan ran to a halt, panting heavily and staring at the thick wall blocking his path, tears streaming down his cheeks. No, he couldn't end like this._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"_Alan" The cruelly familiar voice called, teasing him "Remember me?" Alan's firsts clenched so tightly his knuckles began to split and bleed, crimson liquid making small rivers down his hand. Slowly, carefully, he turned to face the 'man'._

"_Blake" He whispered darkly. Blake smile, twisting it knife in his hands gracefully._

"_Alan. Giving up already?" Alan remained silent making Blake frown "Tch, you're going to play it that way eh? What about your family? What would they think if their poor little mistake died? I wonder would they even care if their mistake was buried in stone. "_

"_**Alan!"**_

"_**Calm down, you're ok"**_

"_Of course they would care" Alan spat back. His family had spent endless days trying to find him. His Dad had let him cry himself out on his shoulder. Gordon had carried him back to his bed after his 'little walk' and both his brothers had held him close until they themselves fell asleep. Of course they cared for him, right?_

"_Are you sure Alan? How long did it take them to find you?" Blake twisted the knife in is hand sharply, as if he was imagining it was dug into Alans side. _

"_How am I supposed to answer that? I don't know myself"_

"_It could've been weeks for all you know, or maybe, this was all a dream, and your still poor little sick Alan all alone in the pitch black room waiting for your death, hey Alan? Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep"_

"_No! Shut up…" Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. No, he couldn't be…_

_He was. Alan was back in the room, his hands tied up above his head. Sweat was pouring down his body, caking his skin. The blazing fire continued to burn fiercely, further heating the room._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_He was going to die. Just like Blake had said._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_So, as it all a dream? Had he really dreamt up being saved?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_But it had all seemed so real, so lifelike. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Had it all been an act?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…BANG._

_He was dead._

"_**Alan, wake up"**_

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier…**

Virgil smiled, leaning against the door frame of the infirmary and taking in the sight before him. Alan lay on one of the beds, curled up peacefully beneath a blanket. Beside him, Scott was slumped forward in a chair, leaning onto his hand and softly snoring. At the foot of the bed, John lay collapsed in his chair, his mouth hanging open. Lovely.

"Dad" Virgil said quietly to the man he knew was standing behind him "I think it's safe to say two things. One, Both Scott and John will wake with one hell of a neck pain, and two, that we can sleep in our own beds tonight" Jeff laughed.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Wrapping an arm around Virgil's shoulders, he guided them both to their beds, passing a snoring Gordon who lay sprawled on the sofa. "Make that three people with stiff necks" Jeff grinned. Unknown to them, back in the infirmary Alan was beginning to stir, the grotesque nightmare beginning to form over his once peaceful dreams and well needed rest. Scott and John remained asleep, both unaware of what was unfolding in the youngest Tracy's mind.

Alan began to fight the blanket covering him, tossing in the bed, his breathing fastening. Scott would later call it luck that he woke up when he did, the blanket brushing over his arm and making him jump into the world of consciousness. Stretching and feeling the satisfying clicks in his spine, he glanced over to Alan, his eyebrows knotting together at the sight of his baby brother. The teen was breathing frantically, his head rocking from left to right, his hands clasping at the sheets below.

"Alan?" Scott stood, leaning over his youngest brother and placing a hand on Alan's shoulder, giving it a small shake. Alan screamed, flinching away from the touch and sobbing harder. In the corner of his eye Scott saw John jump awake, falling from his chair and looking around dazed. Alan continued to struggle in Scott's grip, Scott desperately trying to stop Alan from rolling off the bed and injuring himself while at the same time trying to wake him up. "John, help me" He cried over Alan's pained whimpers and shouts which tore at his heart. John leapt up from the floor, rushing to his brother side.

"Alan!" He cried as Alan nearly fell from the bed, only just catching him in time before he descended to the hard floor below.

"Calm down, you're ok" Alan ignored their attempts to calm him down and continued thrashing in the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, trapped in the horror of his mind.

"Scott? John?" Gordon appeared in the doorway, his face knitted with concern as his eyes settled onto his only younger brother. Scott gave a quick glance his way and was about to say something when Alan screamed again, making Gordon flinch at how rough Alan's voice sounded. He hurried to Alan's side, placing a hand on kicking Alan's leg and giving it a firm rub.

"Alan, calm down" he begged. This was surely doing more harm than good. If Alan was going to get better he needed rest, but if there was no way he would get the rest he needed if nightmares kept haunting him every night.

"Ala-whoa" Scott only just dived out the way as Alan sat bolt upright, breathing harshly, his wide eyes fixed straight in front of him. His whole body was shaking furiously as was his breathing. Sweat covered him once again in a second skin.

"Alan?" John asked gently, placing a hand on Alan's arm. Alan didn't flinch away; instead he swallowed, trying to get his breathing under control. Slowly, he dragged his eyes up to his brother.

"John?" John smiled, pulling Alan into his chest, casting Scott a look of concern over the top of Alan's head. Scott looked at him and then to Gordon, all of them thinking the same thing.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**I'm horrible to Alan aren't I? Sorry if I've freaked anyone out!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 13…ok just realised something freaky. It's Halloween, I'm posting chapter 13 and it has a monster in it…Ekk!**

**Please leave your reviews!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Alan realised two things about himself that night, and neither of them were good. One that his mind was the creepiest thing he had ever known. And two, his old fear had returned. His very old, very _childish _fear that he hated then and he loathed now. A very stupid fear which he wasn't going to tell his brothers about…Or his Dad…and Lady P…Or that bug that was crawling along the ceiling. No one. Not a single soul.

Alan cringed at his thoughts. They were going to find out. They always found out. Scott _always_ found out.

_Alan huddled closer to the sheets, his wide blue eyes peeping over the top of his sheets. Leo the bear's own black sewn eyes covered by Alan's shaking hand. Something was there, waiting for him in the darkness. Waiting and watching, looking to the best opportunity to pounce and drag him into the blackness of his room. He could hear it. He could hear its heavy breathes which wheezed due to the sheer size of the beast. He could hear the saliva dripping off its tremendous teeth and the way its tongue flopped about its mouth like a dying fish. He could hear the massive paws thudding on his soft carpet. _

_No! Alan snapped his head out, squeezing his eyes shut. No, he wasn't a baby. Only babies were afraid of the __**dark**__. He was nearly four and Scott said four made him a big boy. He couldn't cry! He was meant to be responsibil?…Responerbil?...Adult-like. He should be like a grown up, not a baby. Grown ups never acted like friends little brother was a baby, not him-_

"_Alan?" A sudden voice called out in the black._

"_Eek!" Alan scuttled back under the sheets, holding Leo close so the bear wouldn't get scared. He could feel Leo trembling in is arms, making Alan hold him closer. He wasn't scared! He'd…He'd protect Leo form…T-the-_

"_Alan? Are you ok?" Alan felt his bed dip down under a new weight, making Leos shaking increase "Alan?"_

"_Scott?" Alan frowned in confusion. Hadn't he seen the beast? Or maybe…maybe this was the beast pretending to be Scott, imitating his voice. Tears sprung to his eyes, had Scott __**died**__? The beast had eaten him and was now using his voice because he couldn't eat sheets because they tasted nasty and…and…_

"_The one and only, are you ok?" Scott gently pulled the sheets away, revealing Alan inside. Scott frowned at the sight of his brother, Alan was shivering badly, tears running down his cheeks._

"_You're not dead!" Alan cried, flinging himself around Scott's neck. Scott froze for a second but quickly wrapped his arms around his crying brother. _

_"Shh._ _Of course I'm not. Did you have a bad dream?" Alan shook his head, snuggling closer to Scott, making the teenagers shirt wet._

"_N-no I'm ok b-but Leo got scared and thought y-you had died" He whimpered, holding the bear out for Scott to see. Scott pulled both of them onto his lap, keeping Alan close to help calm him down._

"_Why is he scared?" Alan fidgeted, brushing his cheeks to rid himself of his tears and not completely sure if he wanted to answer. Scott rubbed his arm, sensing his discomfort._

"_The…the dark. But I wasn't scared, not one bit. Even when Leo though you'd been eaten by it" Scott hugged him closer._

"_It?" Scott asked, running his hand through Alan's hair, calming him. Alan's crying turned to small hiccups._

"_The monster, it ate you…according to Leo" The last part had come out as a small whisper._

"_Well, Leo has nothing to worry about. Monsters don't exist. And it's ok to be scared of the dark. I was when I was a bit older than you" Alan blinked up at him in surprise._

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. It took me ages to realise that it wasn't all that bad" Scott gently picked Alan up, laying him back down under his sheets. "I found out that if you kept your eyes closed, it isn't as scary"_

"_Ok" Alan closed his eye and used his hand to cover Leos, making Scott chuckle at the cute scene._

"_Night sprout" He whispered, tucking both of them in and getting up._

"_Don't call me sprout"_

"Alan?" John asked quietly as to not awake their other brothers and Dad who were all collapsed around the bed inside the infirmary. He thought Alan hadn't gone to sleep, which was proven by the way Alan stiffened up in his arms. After Alan's nightmare John had ended up on the bed with his youngest brother to, hopefully, keep another nightmare away. Their Father and Virgil had insisted on staying downstairs, both upset that they hadn't been there for Alan and wanting to make it up to the teen. They were lucky that there were several beds in the room, otherwise they would've been on the floor.

"Yeah?" Alan whispered back, his voice still harsh from screaming earlier. The teen sounded exhausted, desperately needing the bliss of sleep o help in recover. But something was bothering him and John knew it was one of two options. Either Alan was scared of another nightmare or his fear had returned, the evidence being that when the lights had gone out Alan had clung to him like a baby monkey.

As Gordon put it 'his brother senses where tinkling.'

For once Gordon was right.

John shifted so he had leaning on his arm and was able to see over Alan's back. Alan's eyes were squeezed shut, his face screwed up in an emotion John couldn't quite place. It wasn't fear as such but…it wasn't a relaxed expression. Whatever it was it made John feel very uncomfortable. Alan realised he was being watched, turning over to face John.

"Alan, open your eyes" John commanded softly, making Alan stiffen again. After a pause his baby brother slowly shook his head. John placed a hand on his shoulder "Alan, tell me the truth. Are you afraid of the da-"

"Don't" His brother begged, making John's heart clench "Don't John, please" Closing his eyes, John took a deep breath and scooped Alan up in his arms, burying his face into his soft blond hair.

"Ok, Alan. Ok"

_Oh my little Allie. I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Sorry it's short, and sorry it's been a while. I wasn't entirely sure how to present this but I eventually settled on a flashback. I hope you like it! I wasn't going to publish this until tomorrow, but when I was out someone walked by with a **_**Thunderbirds **_**rucksack and for about five minutes I stood there with my jaw dropped! I took this as a sign from aliens who read this that they were getting fed up of waiting!**

**I hope you aliens (and humans) enjoyed this!**

**I do not own Thunderbirds.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I took down the chapter about Alan talking to Harriet, I didn't like it. **

* * *

Boringly slowly, as if the hours were holding the clock hands back with all their might, the days turned into months and Alan found himself able to sleep in the comfort his room once more. His body no longer felt exhausted at every mere task and he became able to eat food properly. Walking wasn't a hazard any more as he could now make his way around without collapsing to the ground after a few small steps. Eventually, life began to sink back into normality. Scott, Virgil and Gordon began to tinker with their 'babies', their Dad started to attend meetings via web link and John was sent back up to Thunderbird five. But this improvement did have its drawbacks…Starting with the dark.

The deep vortex black smothered every surface, suffocating the two men buried inside the room. A monstrous wardrobe loomed in the moonlight, sending a fearsome shadow stretching across the plain walls. The carpet was nothing but a sea of vortex black, swamping the scattered objects Alan had left around. Heavy sheets gripped them in a boiling bear hug and the framed pictures on the walls were near invisible in the bleak, smiling faces hidden.

Within his arms, Gordon felt his baby brother shiver, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out their surroundings. In response, he wrapped his arms tighter around the boy's healthier, but still weak body.

"Shh, think about something else" He whispered into Alan's messy blond hair "Think about something funny, like when I stole all of Johns chocolate when I was up on 'five and may have forgotten to tell him" Alan chuckled into his shoulder but his eyes remained shut.

"Poor guy, he went crazy" Gordon ran a hand through Alan's locks, trying to sooth Alan into sleep before fear set in again like John had told him so. John had approached him a few days prior going up into his tin can, asking for a quiet word. After following him into John's room his brother explained about Alan's night-time frights.

"_The dark?" __Gordon frowned, slipping__ into John's computer chair and watching his older sibling nod._

"_Yep, freaks him out like hell. I've been able to help but as I'm now heading back up, Alan needs a replacement" Gordon rested his head in his knuckles, using his feet to swing himself from side to side in the chair._

"_And you're not choosing Scott or Virgil why?" John grinned, raising an eyebrow._

"_Mr Hen and medic? I'm not that cruel Gord! Poor Alan would be out of his mind by the time I get back" Gordon chuckled._

"_True, very true"_

But Alan wasn't as bad as expected, in fact, each night he seemed to be getting better and better with coping with the dark himself. The first night Gordon was going to sleep with Alan, he'd found Alan near asleep, eyes drooping and tucked within his sheets. His brother had hardly noticed when he joined him under the duvet, telling him quietly that John had asked him to help. The nightmares also were becoming lighter, turning into discomfort rather than terror. Alan would still complain about them in the morning, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Of course, that didn't stop the two worry warts buggering the poor kid every second of the day.

"Are you ok Alan?"

"How did you sleep Alan?"

"Do you have a temperature Alan?"

It was no wonder John had asked him and not the others. If Gordon was in his place he would, literally, be climbing up the walls in a bid to get away from his crazed siblings. Their Dad wasn't much better, though he'd thought he was being much more subtle (sure, and his brothers just magically inherited a natural over-protectiveness from thin air) much to Alan's annoyance. The teen now disappeared for the majority of the day often to the beach or to the _totally_ secret and _not at all_ obvious spot in the jungle.

Within his arms, he felt Alan relax, his head dropping into the pillow and his face losing all the stress of the day. Gordon smiled to himself in the dark, continuing to pat the boy's hair. Well, he was hardly a boy any more; he was nearly his height and catching Virgil up fast. He would be leaving school soon as well; his teachers had already had a number of talks with him about his future and helping him find the right places that would offer him the best opportunities. Gordon sighed, chuckling under his breath.

_Great, now I'm feeling old._

"Don't grow up too soon, ok?" He pleaded to the sleeping form "I'm not ready to be grey, that's Dads job" Alan just settled into arms in reply.

* * *

"How was he?" John's voice echoes through the speakers as his face glowed on the computer screen. Gordon continued spinning in his Fathers computer chair behind the desk that sat in the middle of the room. The office surrounding him was unnervingly tidy (his room was the complete opposite, naturally) and uncomfortably the desk a large cream sofa relaxed against the blue walls, basking in the sun that beamed through the open window like a cat, the window letting in a gentle breeze which made the curtains flutter, and the sounds of a voices and splashing in the pool. Across the desk piles of papers sat in strict, multi-coloured folders which stood to attention, each one with a carefully written label stating its purpose. Again, Gordon though about his room and the piles of flung clothes, jumbled books and unmade bed.

_How on Earth am I this guy's son?_

"Hello?" John waved his arm about, catching his day-dreaming brother's attention "Asking you a question here!"

"Slept like a log" Gordon answered before knotting his brows together "That reminds me John I have a bone to pick with you" Narrowing his eyes he leaned in, watching his brothers confused features.

"What?"

"Alan _snores_" John snorted, stopping himself from laughing with his knuckle "Hey! It's not funny! He gave me the shock of my life the other morning!" Gordon moaned, pouting and sitting back in the chair.

"Really?" John asked sweetly, smiling and tipping his head to one side "I never noticed" Gordon poked his tongue out before chuckling.

"But in all honestly" He said, his gaze turning to the window and the outside world "I think Alan doesn't need me there anymore"

"He's recovered?"

"No, but he's finally getting there."

Outside the room Alan grinned in agreement. Sure, the dark was creepy and his dreams were occasionally haunted by the freak, but as the man who served the woman in pink once said;

"Get off your ruddy butt and get on with life!"

Or words to that effect.

**The End**

* * *

**Yep, as a someone once said "De-de-de-de-de That's all folks!"**

**I hope you liked the ending, I decided I couldn't hurt Alan forever, it wasn't fair on him. So, with his family helping him, he got through it.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me! I know my updates weren't…regular (Yeah, sorry about that!) All your reviews and favourites are deeply appreiciated!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I do not own the Thunderbirds (Or the 'Loony Tunes' quote!)**

**Sukuangtou.**


End file.
